An Improper Affair
by ForeverBornBackwards
Summary: It's back to the old days! Zach Hires Cammie who is horribly poor and at first Zach treats her like utter crap. After a while he notices the small things about her but to bad there's one girl who's bent on having Zach for herself. R&R PLEASE! T for saftey
1. This is it

**A/n: HEY! New story since Friends Forever is almost over! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read that story! I feel really happy with the way it turned out! You all can thank The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie for this awesome idea! Without her this story wouldn't be happening!**** It'll be in third person most of the time unless I get a special request or something. I'm getting a lot of help from Anna Gobersen's books **_**The Luxe Series**_**. They're really good I think you should check 'em out! First chapter! Hope you like!**

Zachary Goode is not only one of the richest men in Roseville but he also is the most handsome. All the girls wanted him to ask for their hand in marriage, whilst all the men wanted his charm and looks. His mother, recently widowed had gone slightly unstable wanting wealth and power, and spent most of her time keeping up the business his father had started. An unlikely role for a woman. Since Ms. Goode spent much of her time telling people what they should be doing, there was little female touches in the house. Zachary Goode decided that he would take matters into his own hands at the age of twenty-two and hire, poor, and kind Cameron Ann Morgan to work in the household. She had little choice in if she wanted to or not. Her family had little money to live on and her mother was sick. She was almost forced to live in the Goode household and take care of her mother and the tender age of twenty. Zachary's sister Elizabeth Sutton Goode was sweet and kind. She welcomed Cameron into the household willingly and scolded her brother whenever he would act rudely toward her handmaid.

Elizabeth's other handmaid Rebecca Baxter was unknown to Zachary, and was lucky in Cameron's eyes. She wasn't mistreated and bossed around nearly as much. Rebecca became Cameron's only friend over time considering they shared a room in the attic of the home. Lucky for them since the rest of the workers in the household had to live in the back of the house where it wasn't nearly as nice. Not that their room was very lavish but Elizabeth was a kind soul and wanted them to live closer to her. Jonas Anderson was kind to them as well, but Rebecca and Cameron had a feeling that his lady had kindly asked him to. They were both the nicest people they had ever met, that weren't living in the same conditions as them.

Grant was another friend the two were close with, but Rebecca much closer than Cameron. The two had a romantic air to them even though they may never admit it. He was the coachmen at the Goode house, and Rebecca would often visit him when Zachary, Elizabeth, or Ms. Goode didn't have someplace else to be. He would sometimes help with the extravagant parties that the Goode's through and give his aid to Cameron and Rebecca, which were thrown often.

Macey McHenry was beautiful, and everyone loved her. She wasn't the nicest person and Cameron made an effort to avoid her more than Zachary. Elizabeth and Macey were friends but they weren't a think alike. It was clear that Macey wanted Zachary, and Cameron had overheard Macey talking about ways to get Zachary with Elizabeth. They often consisted of getting rid of a girl that Zachary had eyes on and no matter how much Elizabeth tried to talk her out of it, Cameron and Rebecca would hear how it had happened anyway. Macey was for sure not the girl to mess with. All other girls knew that. All of them knew why too. Zachary on the other hand was clueless. I'm sure if he knew about it he wouldn't have a problem with it though. He enjoyed being the center of attention and the apple to every girls eye.

The hard work, and constant rush of things never got Cameron down though. She did what she had to do. Sometimes Zachary would get to her but she realized that he was just used to getting everything he wanted. He needed things when he wanted and the way he wanted. One day she would want to show him that she had feelings too, that her and Rebecca and everyone else had feelings. She just dreamed of the day Zachary would come to his senses and be more like Elizabeth. Compassionate and kind. The day would never come. A girl can dream though, and that's just what Cameron did. Everyday all day. Cameron Morgan dreamed. For a better life, and for a better future.

**A/n: This chapters a little shorter by like four-hundred words than I plan to have the others be but I thought I would get this out there! Nothing really going on but it's just a slight intro! Thank Sammicakes who has awesome stories for the title! Thanks to The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie for the idea again! She has awesome stories and you should check 'em out! Also xJETx has awesome stories you should check out! Okay enough of my ranting lol. Thanks for reading! Review me some ideas or whatever! **

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	2. Mistreated

**A/n: New chapter for the people! Me and my friend Sammicakes have a joint account DeathandRainbows (I'm Death! :P) and we're writing a Gallagher Girl story called **_**Who am I?**_**. It's pretty damn awesome if I do say so myself and I think you guys should check it out! To all those people who reviewed and added this story to their alerts and favorite: thanks a million! Shout-outs to the reviewers!**

**Sammicakes:**** YOU BETTER BE! :P**

**DeathandRainbows:**** Omg! I've read your story! IT'S SO DAMN AWESOME! The Death girl seems really awesome…*sigh*. XD**

**swamp13: **** Yay! **

**.ninja:**** I. Love. Your. Name! I thought Macey being the bad one would be kinda fun! **** Tina never did anything to anyone I don't know why those haters be hatin' lol XD**

**ilovemybestfriends:**** It's around 1900 ish that kinda time :D. Yay thanks!**

**(no name…):**** Thanks for reviewing!**

**Miss Charz:**** I LOVE The Luxe series! It's so interesting hahaha. Thank you! :3**

**kokylinda:**** Thanks! I love Macey too but I wanted to bitch-ify her XD**

**Sillygirl98:**** I'm happy you loved it!**

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie:**** Yay! Thanks idea person! ;)**

**:**** Aww I'm sad it's almost over too! I really loved that story! Don't tell anyone but I may need some extra chapters to finish things up. It'll be our little secret lol.**

**xJETx:**** UPDATING! :P**

**YAY TO YOU PEOPLE! Okay chapter time! We're kinda getting somewhere now! Some actual dialogue :P**

"Cameron! Can I speak with you?" Zachary said in the sitting area. Jonas was over to speak with Elizabeth, but first sat with Zachary to talk. Cameron was hesitant but when Rebecca started giving her gestures telling her to move Cameron walked in the room earning a polite smile from Jonas and a scowling Zachary. She wasn't sure what to think but she was positive that she had to keep a blank expression on her face. His ocean blue eyes were anything but friendly, while his chestnut hair was smooth and combed.

"You called me sir?" Cameron said clear and strong making Zachary's tough exterior break, but only but a second.

"Yes I did. Get some tea for me any me guest?" He said like a question, but Cameron happened to know it wasn't. She knew it was an order. An order she was forced to act upon.

"Right away sir" She said giving a fake smile and turning away using all the strength she had not to roll her eyes. Once she walked back into the kitchen she all but slammed the tea pot onto the stove earning a worried look from Rebecca.

"Oh dear. What's wrong? Is it Mr. Goode again?" she said putting the potatoes that she was peeling down, and walking towards Cameron rubbing her back soothingly.

"He's so ridiculous. I'm not his slave!" Cameron said keeping her voice low so that only Rebecca could hear her. She went to go get cups and Grant walked into the room looking at Cameron and then worry washed over his face.

"Zachary?" Grant asked and Rebecca nodded her head.

"He is such a pompous…"

"We know Cam. It's okay Elizabeth's doing the best she can."

"It's not even about Elizabeth. It's not about anyone or anything other than Zachary Goode is an horrid person" Cameron said getting more and more frustrated by the second. With every word she said the word seething was becoming the proper word to describe her.

"It's alright Cammie. At least you only have to see him when Elizabeth isn't here" Grant said trying to be comforting.

"Thank you both. I-" Cameron started but was cut off by the whistling of the teapot. She put it on the tray along with two cups, cream, sugar, and spoons to mix with.

"Composure Cameron!" Rebecca called after her while she got herself together and walked back into the sitting area where Zachary was awaiting.

"Here's the tea Mr. Goode. Is there anything else?" She asked giving him a grin that was meant to be polite but she could tell it was coming off as more of a grimace.

"That's all Cameron" he said before turning to talk to Jonas once more.

"Thank you Miss Morgan" Jonas said giving her a sympathetic grin.

"Miss Elizabeth with be with you soon sir" was all she said before walking up the stairs to help Elizabeth get ready.

"Miss Morgan! Wonderful you're here. Which dress do you think? The blue one with the lace? Oh, or shall I wear the soft yellow one with the ruffle?" Elizabeth asked excited to go out with Jonas once again.

"I think the blue one would look most beautiful on you ma'am" Cammie said tying Elizabeth's corset tighter.

"Is it too tight?" Cameron asked looking at Elizabeth in the mirror.

"It's fine Miss Cameron thank you" Miss Goode said as she walked across the room and picked up the blue dress off of her bed.

"Let me help you Miss Elizabeth" Cameron said walking towards her and gently helping her step into the dress. She tied the ribbon in the back and pinched her cheeks giving her a natural pink glow.

"You look wonderful Miss Goode."

"Why thank you Miss Cameron" Elizabeth said as she walked out of the room and down the stairs. Cameron trailed behind her and watched at Jonas stood up and took Elizabeth's hand. Cameron quickly pulled out a hat and coat from the closet near the door and helped Elizabeth into it. Elizabeth and Jonas smiled politely at her before they made their way out of the door.

"Cameron!" she heard a familiar voice call from the sitting room and she gained her composure and walked into the room to see Zachary sitting in the chair he was in when she was last there.

"Yes Mister Goode?" Cameron question frustration clear in her voice. This amused Zachary so he just put a finger on his chin and shook his head.

"Will you please fetch Miss McHenry?"

"Right away sir" Cameron replied swiftly walking back into the kitchen.

"Oh dear."

"Where is Grant?" Cameron asked Rebecca and she nodded towards the back where the horses were kept. Cameron walked out the door and down the small about of steps before finding Grant brushing one of the horses.

"Grant?" she asked quietly not wanting to startle him.

"Hello, Cameron. How are you?" he asked politely and she gave him a smile, a real smile, before continuing on.

"Hello Grant. I'm doing fine. Can you please take me to the McHenry household? Zachary told me to get Miss Macey" she said and Grant got a sad look on his face. He and Rebecca knew how much Cameron disliked Macey because of the way she treated her.

"I sure cam Cam. Just let me get the horses together, does that sound good?" he asked and she nodded and started petting the horses while he got things together. This wasn't turning out to be a very good day for Cameron. But she just knew that it was going to get worse.

**A/n: HEY! Chapter two locked down! Woo! XD Hope you liked? This shall be our first time meeting Macey! Duh, duh, duhhhhh! Do I see a Sophia coming on? :P I hope not! I'm going to try my hardest not to have one! :3 Review please! Tell me how you feel about the chapter! The story? Tell me where you want me to take it! :D Thanks for reading!**

**~*Ali-Jandro*~**


	3. The Thought

**A/n: Warning this chapter may suck due to my lack of sleep! XD Hey there everyone! Here's another chapter of this story! :D You guys are ever so sweet with your reviews! So any ideas? I'm thinking I'll have a go a Zach's POV soon! Anyone's POV you want me to write in just hit me up! You can PM me or review (review, review, review I loveeeeeeeeeeee reviews) *total review whore*! Plus if you review you get a shout-out like all of these awesome people!:**

**misscullengoode:**** Thanks! I tried to mix the story up a little bit!**

**Death by assasins:**** Awesome name! Glad you think it's good! Lol Cat fight! I'll try to get one in here just for you! :P**

**xJETx:**** It's cool! I understand having to talk about…stuff**

**ilovemybestfriends:**** Macey's nice friend is Elizabeth! That's really kinda why she started falling for Zachary (great now I'm using their whole names) in the first place. **

**liveygirl98:**** Awesome! Really happy you're enjoying it**

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie:**** Lol I wouldn't mind you getting the megaphone! Sounds good to me :P**

**dance4eva9295:**** Sorry about them being so close first chapter! I had all these idea's flowing and stuff! I'll be sure to try and make them easier to read in the future! Thanks for telling me!**

**aleeyXD:**** YAY! Hmm that's for you to come up with! I'm kinda trying to leave Zach's feelings a little cryptic (like in the books haha) for you guys to imagine! She has to act nice around him because she works for him and that's kinda how things worked back then! It's crappy honestly :-/. I tried to make Liz and Jonas cute!**

**NegligibleNaina:**** WOO! You even reviewed of Who am I! Love you for it! **** Jonas is rich too like Elizabeth and Zachary (ughh full name usage) and him and Elizabeth are dating! XD**

**swamp13:**** YAY!**

**:**** OMG THANK YOU! I try hard to make it like that! **** Sophia is this MEGA SUPER bitch I wrote in my Darkest Powers story Drama at the Safehouse. I mean she's so mega bitchy that…it's scary.**

**You see? They're super cool status is totally known to the WORLD now! Join the super cool club and review! Okay now that I have your attention for real now let us…Get on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer!: You people didn't tell me I didn't have one! Eeek! I don't own anything! I don't even own the idea this time lol. But! I do own the words that you see! That counts for something…right?**

**Chapter III!**

Grant and Cameron were riding back towards the Goode house with Macey in tow, and Cameron was anything but glad. When they had gotten to the McHenry household Cameron was belittled, and almost told Macey just how she felt about her but was able to keep it withheld. The ride back seemed longer than the ride there, for Macey was bothered by every little detail. Either the ride was much too bumpy, or they were going too fast, of the wind was far too much. Cameron wanted to get back to the house, and not deal with Miss McHenry any longer. At the moment she would rather spend a day with Zachary then, deal with these couple of minutes that she was forced with Macey.

When they had arrived t the McHenry household Cameron had gotten out to help Macey but, thankfully Grant had beat her to it. They were already making their way in the house. Grant turned around to see Cameron's face full of relief and he simply winked at her before continuing on. Cameron walked in after them and saw Rebecca just walking back into the kitchen.

"Were you working with Zachary while I was gone?" Cameron asked and the look on Rebecca's face told it all. Her mocha skin, still had that glow to it, but her face gave it all away. Her usually properly placed hair made her looks slightly disheveled. She looked much like herself when she was under stress. Her dirty blonde hair often did somehow get itself undone from the braid she originally put it in, that morning.

"I was. I don't know how you do it Cammie. It is most horrid. I can't stand being around him-"

"Mister Zachary wants you Cam" Grant announced walking into the kitchen on his way back to the stabled to take care of the horses once again.

"Thank you Grant" Cameron said throwing her head back in frustration before walking through the door, and down the hall to face her biggest nightmare. Miss McHenry and Mister Goode in the same room.

"Yes Mister Goode? I heard that you wanted my aid" she said getting a cold stare from Macey McHenry. Her ice blue eyes shooting cold daggers at her, whilst her thick black hair hung loosely over her shoulders, free and wild. At the same time it was so neat and elegant. Her beauty could in no way be denied. No matter how intimidating she was, Cameron showed no fear. Even if she did felt that way.

"I do Cameron. Elizabeth should be back soon would you go wait for her to come? When she comes I would like to speak with her" he almost ordered her and she just nodded her head.

"Right away Mister Goode" Cameron said mustering any self pride she had left and using it to walk out of that room with her head held high. As she stood at the door waiting for Elizabeth to come back, there isn't a thing she didn't think about. Like how cruel the upperclassmen could be. How Zachary could be so crude and Elizabeth so kind. It was a wonder how they could even be in the same family. From what Elizabeth said though, Zachary had spent more time with his mother, whilst his sister would be with their father. He was a kind man from what he heard. He reminded Cameron of her own father. He had died when she was young and she was never the same. She missed him. If he were here now, he would tell her that she shouldn't be here. He would tell she should find work elsewhere. He wasn't here though, and she had to stay. She would have to be strong and deal with Zachary and Macey. She had no choice.

"Hello Miss Morgan. What are you doing standing in the door on a frigid day like today?" Elizabeth asked walking towards the door linking arms with Jonas.

"Mister Goode asked me to wait for you."

"That wild man. Well thank you Miss Morgan. That's most kind of you to do" Elizabeth said, wondering why her brother was such an uncivil kook. Cameron was only thinking how she didn't have a choice in most of what she did but she had to do it anyway. Elizabeth always liked to make Cameron feel like she did though. She always wanted Cameron to feel better about the way Zachary treated her. Cameron always appreciated it.

"Oh, Miss Goode. Mister Goode said he wanted to speak with you in the sitting area" Cameron said helping Elizabeth with her hat and coat.

"Why thank you Miss Morgan I'll go speak with him right away. Would you be so kind as too see Mister Anderson out for me?" she asked giving a polite grin.

"Of course Miss Goode" Cameron said putting the coat on the hook and turning to walk Jonas out the door.

"Thank you very much Miss Morgan. I'll see you soon" Jonas said giving her a sweet grin and walking back towards his carriage. Cameron shut the door and turned to go back into the sitting area where she just knew Zachary was ready to give her something else to do. It happened every day. Yet Cameron still wasn't used to it.

**A/n: Teehee she's going to actually talk to Macey soon! Promise! Didn't….well I didn't feel like it now XD Okay we have some Cameron emotions going on! What's next? How long should Zachary be a total douche? Why am I still writing their full names? ANWAY! Reviewing the key the enlightenment! :P Thanks for reading!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	4. Change

**A/n: Chapter Four! Thanks again you guys! You're amazing in every way! Shout-outs to the awesome people and then we can get to the chapter that I'm pretty excited for! Of course it's time for shout-outs!**

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie:**** YES! Now everyone shall know about my storyyy! They shall READ! I love how you're always one of the first reviewers! THANKS! **

**xJETx:**** Zach…is becoming less of a douche in this chapter…just a little bit. Not much…just kinda. :P**

**ilovemybestfriends:**** I COULD NEVER HATE YOU! XD You got it! Last chapter was kinda a set-up chapter :3. I love your idea and I'm using it! Aww shucks you'll see his bi-polar-ness in the chapter lol.**

**Sammicakes:**** Well aren't we poetic! Not. Psh. ILY2!**

**CryrsleIceFire:**** OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! That means a ton to me! :D**

**BlueButterfliesPlayOnMYGuitar:**** Have I told you that I love your name? Hmm well I do! I wasn't really sure how to fit Josh in the story. If you think of anything tell me!**

**xWhite Winged Angelx:**** WOO! Go originality! I totally know what you mean. That's what I want in the story too! I think I'm going to have to pick though hahaha. He's going to be the Zachary that we love and know soon! Promise **

**swamp13:**** Lol CAT FIGHT! It's not actually a cat fight…just awkward :3**

**GallagherGirl202:**** WOO! I am updating…now! –D**

**The sword nymph:**** I shan't! He will become less doucheish soon! **

**liveygirl98:**** LOVE THE IDEA! Using, using, and USED! It's not much but just kinda gives Zach some emotions XD**

**Death by assasins:**** LOL! Long names get on my nerves to! But mine is…four syllables. The reason everyone just calls me Ali hahaha. I'm glad people started using nicknames!**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love:**** Woooo! I shall attempt to do them! I think that would be a good idea since they aren't like MAJOR in the story like the rest ****. Love the idea!**

**cat:**** I'm going to try to make the chapters longer! Thanks for telling me!**

**Aly Goode:**** Chapters shall be longer! XD Thanks for the advice!**

**Love you guys! **** Chapter IV!**

Cameron had walked into the sitting room after Elizabeth and saw Macey glaring at her just as she was before. Cameron's warm chocolaty eyes matched Macey's cold icy ones. She wasn't going to drop her gaze so Macey turned her attention towards Zachary. Her eyes instantly melting into a flirtations gaze. Her body posture turned from defensive to lusty and she gently put her hand on his arm gaining his attention.

"Zachary you know the Andersons are throwing a ball Saturday. I heard that Jonas going to ask for Elizabeth's hand in marriage!" Macey squealed, excitement swimming in the pools of her eyes.

"That is just a common myth Miss McHenry. Mister Anderson has not asked for a blessing from my mother nor from me" Zachary said a charming smirk on his face, and Cameron could just tell that he had Macey wanting to simple melt.

"Really? I'll have to tell Tina about this! She will be most shocked" Macey said still ignoring both Elizabeth and Cameron. Cameron wasn't shocked by that though, considering Macey didn't care much about anyone other than her so called beloved Zachary.

"Hello Elizabeth. Are you okay?" Zachary asked an innocent look on his face.

"Zachary, please tell me that you are being kind to Miss Morgan."

"Elizabeth, do not worry. I'm being polite. Is that not right Cameron?" he asked giving Cameron a look daring her to go against what she said. She slightly glared at him before turning to Elizabeth.

"I wouldn't say kind Miss Goode but he is not being unpleasant" Cameron said, earning a shocked Zachary and an angry Macey.

"Cameron, I don't believe this is your place to speak" Macey commented her eyes turning from water to ice in an instant.

"Miss McHenry we do not need to speak with Miss Cameron that way. She does a fine job at the household" Zachary said for some reason giving Cameron a warm look that she simply could not understand. She was very confused and she didn't understand him any longer. One second he was sending her insults and the next he was standing up for her in front of Macey. All that she could do at the moment was keep her mask on and turn to Macey. The man truly was a kook.

"My apologies Miss McHenry I truly did not mean to cause a scene in front of you" Cameron said, giving Macey a look that would kill her, of course assuming looks could in fact kill. At that moment Elizabeth was afraid that Zachary would dismiss Cameron of her duties immediately. This was something that Elizabeth feared often, but not until now did she feel would actually come true.

"Miss Morgan will you please come with me to my room? I would like your aid" Elizabeth interjected before anyone could say anything else to make this situation any worse.

"Of course Miss Goode. Good day Miss McHenry, Mister Goode" Cameron said before walking up the stairs after Elizabeth leaving a shocked Zachary, and a very angry Macey behind. That indeed was the moment when Zachary realized there was a lot more to Cameron than meets the eye. She was more than his sisters handmade. He was going to see just how far she can be pushed.

"_Cammie_?"

"_Yes Zachary_?" Cameron taunted, turning from the stairs her usually friendly eyes becoming hard. Zachary just looked at her before letting a smirk cross his face.

"_If I heard anyone call you an 'endearing' name again you'll be thrown out of this house so fast, you won't be allowed the few awful things you have" _with those words a chill went up Cameron's spine but she narrowed her eyes at him, while a faint grin cross her face.

"Of course Mister Goode" Cameron said giving a nod and finally walking back up the stairs. Once in Elizabeth's room she turned and looked at Cameron with a worried glance.

"Are you feeling well Miss Morgan? I've never heard you talk to anyone in that manner" Elizabeth said seeming truly worried for Cameron. She knew her brother would never cause physical harm to anyone, but she wouldn't put firing Cameron, her best handmaid, above him. Elizabeth didn't know what she would do without Cameron and she was trying her best to make sure that she could stay.

"Yes, I am feeling just fine Miss Goode. I'm sorry I acted that way I don't know what had come over me" Cameron said semi-honestly. She knew what had some over her; Zachary and Macey sitting near each other in the same room. They irked her to no end, and Zachary had always been rude towards her but the way he was acting now was like nothing she'd ever seen, of course dismissing the way he had been kind to her after Macey's rude words. She knew it wasn't the way she should be acting but if he was going to be rude to her she knew what she was going to act the same way back. She would just have to be much more clever with the ways she did it.

"No worries Miss Morgan. I am just worried for you. You may go if you would like. I am able to handle things myself. I would also understand if you wouldn't like to be with my brother though…" Elizabeth dragged on not wanting to be rude towards her brother but knowing that Cameron honestly wouldn't want to see him.

"It's fine Miss Goode. I will go downstairs and see if Mister Goode would like anything."

"Very well then. Thank you for your help."

"My pleasure ma'am," with that Cameron walked out of the room and down the plush carpet that she was intent on studying. She truly didn't want to go down those steps and deal with Zachary. Just as she had gotten down the stairs she couldn't help but stop and listen in on the conversation that Zachary and Macey were having. She knew she shouldn't, but could not bring herself not to.

"Zachary you're mother is still trying to capture me. I honestly cannot believe you haven't done a thing about it. You said you were going to take of things!" Macey hissed at him. They were talking in hushed tones so Cameron was straining to hear but she did not dare go any farther down the stairs in fear of being caught.

"Miss McHenry I truly understand your concern but has she gotten you yet?"

"Do not be silly Zachary of course she hasn't. I am here aren't I?"

"That is my point. You are safe now and the future is the future. I will try my best, like I have been, to keep you safe. On the other hand just be careful with what you do."

"You're mother is an insidious person."

"Miss McHenry there is no need to state what is already known" Zachary said and that made Cameron cringe. Thinking of someone more hateful than him was hard for her to think about. Thinking of his wickedness was hard to think about itself. She was truly shocked.

"I just thought that you should know-"

"I'm trying my best Miss McHenry. Please do not antagonize me any more than needed. I promised I would try my best to get her to stop, and I always keep my promises. I shall have Grant and Rebecca take you back to your estate now" Zachary claimed. You could hear all of the stress, the worry, and the clear frustration in his voice. He honestly did want to offer his aid to Macey, but it was truly hard to stop his mother. If anyone knew her it should be her own son that she spent most of her time with. Even he though, was unsuccessful in this attempt.

Cameron understood that he was upset. She understood that, even Zachary, had intense feelings as any other person. She wondered if the passion was towards Macey, or if it were towards the fact that there was nothing that could be done about his mother. It wasn't necessarily that she did not want his feelings to go toward Macey, it was just a wonder that pooped into her head. Once she heard the door close, she knew that Macey had gone, and that is when she finally gathered herself together and walked down the stairs to Zachary.

**A/n:We're making some Zammie progress hahaha. It's taking me a while…I know but I don't want them to be all over each other all of the sudden. How do you think Zachary and Cameron should actually get together? The part that was in italics was an idea I liked very much from ilovemybestfriends! I type it pretty much word for word since I thought it was most clever :P! So tell me who's POV you want me to write in! OR I could just keep going with the Third Person! Whatever's cool with me XD Okay review PLEASE! Thanks for reading!**

**~*Ali-Jandro*~**


	5. Unbelievable

**A/n: Chapter five of this story! AH so much joy it brings me! I hope you're enjoying reading the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it ****. If you liked the specialness of this story you know what other story you may like that my friend and I are writing? You guessed it! **_**Who am I?**_** It's a pretty bad-ass story if I say so myself! There are so many twist that we have planned for it and it's going to be bloody awesome! So yeah totally think you should check it out! Some of you have and I thank you for that! **** So shout-out to the AMAZING people that review this story! You guys are just so damn sweet!**

**xJETx:**** Well…he's still pretty douchey. BUT! He shall earn his Zach badge back soon! I did get your request and I accepted and posted on your wall! :P**

**owlsrawsome:**** YAY! Glad you like it! Okay read my A/N Below! I'm really sorry about the POV thing BUT what I can do it still have it Third Person but show how Zachary feels and stuff…sound good?**

**ilovemybestfriends:**** Haha it was really awesome! Okay I'm going to try to do this thing where it's still Third Person POV but I'll tell their feelings and stuff…cool?**

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie:**** Haha I do love you!**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love:**** Sounds awesome! Hope you come up with something because I have NO idea hahaha**

**xWhite Winged Angelx:**** I shall do this thing were we know Zach's feelings but it's still Third Person…is that good enough?**

**BlueButterfliesPlayOnMyGuitar:**** Aww thanks! Hope you come up with something soon :P I stink at coming up with ideas hahaha.**

**maceygirl:**** ZAMMIE! Oh yeah! They are blooming! **

**xMaeMaex:**** Glad you like the summary! Zachary is most snobbish! OMG DID I SPELL HIS NAME WRONG? OMG OMG OMG I HOPE NOT! *ahem* Glad you like it! He's going to get better soon! Promise!**

**CrystalIceFire:**** You have a really cool name hahaha. Glad you love it so so so much! The so's were how glad I am…not how much you love it…so you know…yeah…okay then…AWKWARD.**

**Aly Goode:**** YAY! So happy you love it! Kinda sorta Zammie moments…they're implied! lol**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! You brighten my day with a simple hello XD I never expected you guys to react the way you did with this story! So yeah I guess I'll continue on! You guys I'm really sorry but I've tried writing in Zach's POV and it's really not the same in someone's POV as it is in third person. I can try writing in Cammie's, or someone else's, but even that will be hard. The third person I think is what gives it the older feel you know? Okay so I'm sorry I got all this hype (if there was any in the first place, which I doubt I just couldn't think of a better way to put it :P) about it being in someone's POV but I just can't seem to do it with this story (nor any other story I've written if we're talking about Zach's POV). Thanks for your patience and everything with my spazzums! **

**Chapter V!**

"Hello Cameron."

"Mister Zachary," Cameron said with a nod towards him, her patience growing thin already.

"I've given you warnings about firing you before Cameron. Don't think I won't do it. You're most bold, and that is what may get you in trouble, but also what makes you so endearing."

"I understand your concern sir but I don't think that the way I behave interferes with my work."

"Just because my sister, Elizabeth, likes you doesn't mean I won't make you leave the household. I don't see Rebecca talking the way that you do, and I think she does a fine of a job as you."

"Rebecca indeed does have a great attitude, but if our work is the same why do you keep asking for my aid?" Cameron questioned at this point simply challenging Zachary. If he wanted to be rid of her he would have by now the way she saw it. He has the power to do that but he simply hasn't used it. The rest of the workers at the household are frightened by his power and arrogance, but Cameron is least impressed by it.

"You really are something different Cameron. You are relieved of your duties today. Bring Rebecca in here" he said getting tired of the game that they were playing. Cameron on the other hand was not going to allow him the quit the game before she had her chance to win.

"I am most fine with continuing for the rest of the day Mister Zachary. Miss Goode said I was able to be to be at your aid for the rest of the day, and that is what I shall do" Cameron said giving a smile that could be both pleasant, and also have a hint of a gloat to it.

"Well, Miss McHenry has left so; I won't be needing your assistance."

"Do not be silly sir, you are always of my aid" Cameron said pushing him farther than she should. She didn't care at the moment making him stand from his chair and glare at her.

"Your assistance is not needed here at the moment Cammie. I am afraid that if you do not leave now your assistance may never be needed here again" his face looked wild with anger, she'd never seen him this way. She wanted to continue but she knew it was best if she didn't.

"If you wish Mister Zachary."

"Oh, and Cameron?" he said blue eyes, like an ocean in the middle of a storm. Full of anger and other emotions tangled within.

"Yes sir?"

"Call me Mister Goode, or there may be trouble."

"I shall call you sir than. Have a nice day" Cameron said before walking off towards the kitchen. Zachary as shocked honestly that she had done that. That she had said anything to him of the like. He didn't know what to do other than just stand there and stare at her. Zachary was pleasantly shocked and could do nothing but watch her. She was different. He knew that from the moment she walked into the estate. He refused to get interested with her at all. He refused to even think about her as anything other than Elizabeth's handmaid.

Zachary knew what his feelings towards her were. Even though he's never had it before he could place it. That's what concerned him. He knew it was best to simply push Cameron out of his mind, and be most rude towards her so that she would hold no emotion towards him other than hatred.

When she walked into the kitchen all of the other workers of the household staring at her, with dumfound expressions on their faces. They all felt bamboozled that someone had actually spoken with Mister Zachary the way Cameron did. Rebecca simply stood there chopping up vegetables grinning at Cameron.

"Well you've done it Cam," was all she said before looking around the room at everyone else, nearly forcing them to go about what they were doing before.

"I did. I still cannot believe it myself. Do you believe I've caused a ruckus?"

"I believe there may be some gossip going around the kitchen today, about your encounter with Mister Goode. You will be talked about a lot" Rebecca said holding the grin that she had planted on her face. It had turned from proud to amused though, and Cameron simply rolled her eyes and moved on to help Rebecca with her kitchen work.

"Do you think he's angry with me?"

"I believe he's furious! I've never heard him talk that way, and so loudly! The man seems as though he's seething," instead of calming Cameron like she meant to she only sent her into a panic.

"I just hope there isn't such a fuss that he fires me. I truly need this job Bex" Cameron said instantly regretting the words she had said to Zachary before. She's always wanted to talk to him that way but never was able to muster up the courage to do so. Finally she let it out, but now not only was she frightened that she may lose the work she had, but also that she may be worrying Miss Elizabeth. She didn't want that, but all the same there was no way she was going to apologize about it. She meant the way she had spoken to him and she wasn't going to take back the little moment when she had felt some kind of freedom.

"Cammie. There's no way he will fire you. You've done what no one else has. You've stood up to him. The man admires people with courage. You're one of them" Rebecca said grinning even more than before. Instantly Cameron knew she was right. Zachary would not fire her since he was much too interested with her. Cameron was going to have to simply hang on to that hope, or else deal with the fact that her work may be in danger, and Elizabeth may lose her handmaid.

**A/n: How as the chapter? We have some major Zachary and Cameron conflict! Lol. Those two were not getting along there. Or are theyyyyyy? GO CAMMIE! Okay so yeah…that's it! Don't forget to review! How long should this story be (I know it's only getting started but I'd just like to know how much of it you'd like to see), and what should happen in the future! Thanks for reading! **

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	6. It's There

**A/n: Listening to Suckerpunch by KaraMel! Woo…that puts me in a good mood. Which means…WRITING! Okay so you people can thank The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie and BlueButterfliesPlayOnMyGuitar for the chapter! Their ideas are what made this chapter come true! Okay shout-outs to awesome reviewers! **

**xJETx:**** Total sexual tension! Ice skating…I broke my ankle doing that…**

**ilovemybestfriends:**** Yay conflict XD. Wipeout it TOTALLY entertaing.**

**swamp13:**** So glad you like it! **

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love:**** I did! What IS with the lack of updating? So glad you like it! **** Problems shall come!**

**Zachlover16:**** AH! Thank you soooo much! SO SO SO SO SO SO happy this is a story worth reading!**

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie:**** YAY! She told him! *Snap* AWESOME IDEA!**

**Alyson:**** THANK YOU! **** I would LOVE to hear your idea!**

**xMaeMaex:**** Oh okay then thanks XD I was having a total mental break down hahaha.**

**BlueButterfliesPlayOnMyGuitar:**** Woo! No one better steal my ideas hahah. love it!**

**Missesgoodenewtmen:**** AH thanks so much! XD**

**CyrstalIceFire:**** Omg thanks so much! Haha my friends say that too!**

**Love before death:**** Ugh full names can SUCK IT! :P**

**owlsrawsome:**** Awww thank you so so so much!**

**starryblue1994:**** AW! Thank you it means SOOO much to me! **

**k:**** XD Maybe I will maybe I won't!**

**The sword nymph:**** Hmm does he or doesn't he? We shall find out soon!**

**Love you guys! Woah I can't believe I'm already on chapter six! Epic…okay on with the chapter!**

**Chapter VI!**

Zachary wanted to have a word with Cameron because of yesterdays…conversation. He found the way she spoke with him most entertaining, but if he is going to keep everyone in control he would need to tell her that it was unacceptable. To make his point come across clearly he was walking up the old rickety wooden steps, to the attic where Rebecca and Cameron shared a room.

"It will be okay Cam. Just cry…it will make things better. I promise" Rebecca soothed, her voice calm and velvety. Over the rocking of the bed, Rebecca's voice, and his own breath he could hear Cameron's soft cries. His heart ached a little but he did not have the faintest clue why. She was only Elizabeth's crude handmaid that gave him pleasure in his times of boredom with her clever speeches. Why would his heart be pulling at him while she wept over something he was not even sure about?

"It is just so hard Bex. It has been a full year since Joshua was killed…and here I am working in the home of the woman that killed him. I can still see his body laying there on the bed…" Cameron broke off with a crack. Her sniffles, by no means, slowed down while she was speaking making her words come out slowly and slurred. Zachary felt forced to listen against his will. He wanted to know what had Cameron so upset. He wanted to know what else his mother had done, no matter how hurt it left him in the end.

"Shh, I know Cam. It's hard. I know" Rebecca kept feeding comforting words to Cameron as she let hot tears poor down her face. She was so venerable at that moment. Zachary had never known she could be so broken. He could hear the rocking picking up its pace as though Cameron's sobbing went out of control.

"I miss him Bex. I don't know what to do. We were to get married in a week…and then…the blood…it was so horrible" Cameron whispered as though truly speaking to herself and not Rebecca at all. She was reliving the vivid moment of that day. Zachary felt his fist ball up in rage, for he was angry. There was no way of denying it. If he were angry at his mother for truly doing such a wrong, or at the fact that someone had hurt Cameron. He truly didn't know. Then he felt rage for there even being an option of him caring for Cameron. She was poor. He was not to have any feelings towards her at all; but he did. No matter how hard he tried to deny it.

"It will be okay Cammie. The day is almost over. Elizabeth will make sure Zachary won't need your aid and I will assist him myself if I have to. Just take all the time you need" Rebecca's sweet voice let out. Even Zachary could feel the calming waves she sent out and Cameron's sobs slowed down almost instantly. Her lip was trembling but she sat up straight and looked Rebecca in the eye. Her usually clear eyes were clouded and red. They stung from the salt that had been flowing out of them. She let out the smallest smile wile a single tear fell down her face and she could feel it splash on her hand. Rebecca's eyes began to water at the sight of her usually strong and courageous friend looking so weak, and saddened.

"Thank you Bex" Cameron's small voice squeaked out. It was odd for Zachary not to hear that strong ring come from it filled with confidence. He was at a loss for words. He began to turn around towards to steps to walk down them, but that's when he heard the creek of the door. He turned around quickly to see and confused Cameron. Her face went from sorrow, to confusion, to the usual mask she was sure to wear around Zachary. Only this time instead of those strong brown eyes he was so used to seeing, he met wet ones, eyes of a puppy that had lost their mother. It took all of the strength he had not to comfort her. Not only would that be inappropriate but also it would go against what he had come here for in the first place.

"How may I help you sir?" Cameron asked gaining the strength in her voice back, but there was the tiniest quiver that gave her away.

"I just came up to see if you and Rebecca were here. Elizabeth wasn't sure if you were…" Zachary trailed off now sure what else to say. He did not have a plan for what to say to Cameron if she came out of the room; only a plan to say before he had been stopped in his tacks because of Cameron's crying.

"She knows that we are here sir. I spoke with Miss Goode earlier today and she told me that I would not be needed."

"Oh. Well I haven't spoken with Elizabeth today. Have a nice day Cameron" he said looking Cameron in the eye for a while and then turning away. Leaving Cameron confused of his friendly attitude and Zachary at a loss for words.

He had no idea what to say to her. She was like a wounded soldier that stayed out at war, and had no intentions of going back. Cameron had seen another side of Zachary for the second time that she was at the household. Both of the times being in the same couple of days. She didn't understand where this compassion was coming from inside of him but when she looked in his dark ocean blue eyes she knew she felt something other than that irked feeling that she usually got. She felt as if he really wanted her here. Not that she was correct. But possibly it was because his eyes were a darker shade of the blue Joshua's eyes used to be. Possibly it was because his eyes held some kind of emotion in them, a kind of depth. It could possibly even be that she didn't know what else to think of why he was still standing there.

Cameron's heart leapt within her and she felt something. Something amazing. Both she and Zachary at that moment were different people. For he was not Zachary Goode the son of the horrible and ill, and widowed Miss Goode; he was Zachary the boy who wanted nothing more than to comfort the girl in front of him, but knew it was just because she was the only person he had ever met that could drive him truly insane. Cameron was not Cameron Morgan the poor handmaid of sweet and kind Elizabeth Goode; she was Cameron the girl who was so lost in her sorrow that she had the ability to see what wasn't there. They both stood there for a while before Rebecca came out the door and saw Zachary her eyes wide.

"Can I do something for you Mister Goode?" she asked her voice full of worry, an anxious edge, and even curiosity.

"You cannot do anything for me Rebecca. I was just speaking with Cameron. You both are dismissed" Zachary said. Just like that the spell, if that is what you could call it in the first place, was broken. They were who they always will be. Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan. The rich and the poor.

**A/n: So…how did we like the chapter? It was WAY more emotional than the other chapters in my opinion! We have some awkward tension now huh? Am I right or am I right? Okay call me annoying if you want but you guys are SO AMAZING with your support and EVERYTHING and it just means so much to me that I want you to know how much encouragement you're giving me! It means the world for people to like my writing and for you guys to give me such sweet and kind reviews really makes me smile. So thank you guys again! Don't forget to review for this chapter! ;). THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!**

**~*Ali-Jandro*~**


	7. Blow Up

**A/n: What's been up with me? You guys I promise I'll work on Friends Forever soon! I SWEAR! I just uploaded that crap chapter thingy but that's all I have right now :-/. Just because I'm working on it doesn't mean it will be done soon…ideas would be REALLY helpful! *hint hint nudge nudge* Ugh I should have never started this story…it's a drug. Well anyone shout-outs to the people that make me happy!**

**ilovemybestfriends:**** Ah! Stupid word changing my spelling and being totally stupid. Thanks I'm going to change that like ASAP! That's a really good idea and I know when I'm going to use it exactly! Thanks! **

**BlueButterfliesPlayONMyGuitar:**** I did! **

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie:**** Hahaha ikr? I was so glad I brought him back!**

**xJETx:**__** I freaking LOVE writing sexual tension haha it makes people feel awkward :3. Ik! When the moment of silence was supposed to take place me and my friends just went in this empty room and had to moment of silence but like NO ONE else did! **

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love:**** Lol best thing I've ever read. I do write awkward don't I? Ik! poor Joshua!**

**Aly Goode:**** Mine too! :D**

**swamp13:**** Updating as soon as I could!**

**NegligibleNaina:**** Zach's mom harassed him and killed him **

**xMaeMaex:**** Yes! Haha updating!**

**..Blonde:**** Updating as soon as I can! OMG love your name **

**(no name…):**** Well I'm KIND of doing Zach's POV…so yeah ****. I will get some of her in the story soon! But yeah Zach's mom killed Josh so…that's some good bad Ms. Goode!**

**The sword nymph:**** He so so so does! Idk how to get Zach to tell him…any ideas? **

**Don't wanna log in:**** OOPS! lol I always do that kind of thing…I shall fix it!**

**GallagherGirl202:**** AHH SAD! I'm such a little meany with that hahaha. Love ya Sienna!**

**twifreak127:**** Hahaha I will for sure update soon and write more hahaha**

**starchameleon:**** Oh yay! Well The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie actually came up with the main idea for this story **** pretty good no? Glad you like it! **

**owlsrawsome:**** YAY! OMG THAT MEANS SOOO MUCH TO ME! Thank you thank you thank you! **

**You people are AMAZING! You're what keep me writing! Okay so chapter time!**

**Chapter VII!**

Macey McHenry was back again. Cameron could not be sure if it was to speak of what Macey and Zachary had been talking about last time she listened in, or if it was simply because Macey had feelings for Zachary. Cameron was still utterly confused about what had happed with Zachary yesterday. He was so kind, something that she had come to find was not his nature. She could not be sure what came over him. Cameron hoped he was not standing near her room long enough to hear her crying and talking to Bex, but something she did know what that the walls were very thin and there was a very large chance that he did. She had heard Rebecca and Grant in there before…just talking though, which Cameron was very happy about. Her thoughts shifted from Zachary to Rebecca and Grant. Then all of the sudden she heard his voice and the dread and excitement washed back over her.

"Miss McHenry you are most kind" Zachary was saying when Cameron walked into the room. She had brushed her hair and put it into a neat braid, that she almost knew would end up coming apart later in the day, and her face bright like usual. There were no signs at all of yesterday's emotional melt down and she was glad for that, because that meant Macey would not be aware of her having any weak emotions.

"Cammie" Macey nearly hissed her voice so cold is sent goose bumps down Cameron's arms. She held in a shiver and then turned to Macey, a dark look on her face.

"Miss Macey" Cameron said, with a sharp edge to it. Macey just glared at her, first balled up as though she wished to punch her.

"Cammie speak to me that way again and I will be sure too-"

"Now, now Miss McHenry there is no need to belittle Cameron. She's had a hard time lately with Elizabeth gone so often."

"Zachary what has you being so nice to her? She's _poor._ Not to mention her beauty is no match to mine nor anyone else's. She's so…plain" Macey spit the last word out, sending Cameron a look so cruel that Cameron glared back openly. Zachary still had no clue how he felt about Cameron. These were the moments that he really wanted to speak with her, get to know her. He liked Cameron. How if he liked her as a handmaid, as a person, or…as something more, he hadn't the faintest clue. As he looked at Macey and Cameron, he now realized how bold and challenging Cameron was. He just watched them, fire and ice, staring each other down.

"Miss McHenry I believe you came to talk with Elizabeth?" Zachary interrupted the stare off feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second. Zachary's low voice sent a tremble through Cameron that she had no idea how to explain.

"I did. Cammie. Escort me to her room" Macey ordered not even bothering to make it sound like a question. There was nothing in her voice other than a harsh tone and Cameron's attitude took a turn for the worse.

"Miss McHenry did your mother ever bother to teach you manners? She may not like you but teaching you how to be polite would be in her best interest. I may be poor but I do know how to act civilized. Money does not indeed buy you happiness and as you happen to be proving it makes you a very cruel, cold hearted person. I believe you know where Miss Goode's room is and you are perfectly capable of walking yourself up the stairs and down the hall" Cameron said her tone completely sweet and polite but her words cutting Macey like steel.

"At least I have my father who can is alive and well. Not to mention I don't have to answer to everyone's request."

"That may be ma'am. At least when my father was alive he loved me, and my mother is not wicked one bit...the complete opposite of your mother."

"Well Cameron, I believe you have messed with the wrong person this time. I know you want Zachary, everyone does. If I were you…I would give it up. You're poor and nothing but his sister's handmaid. Get over yourself" Macey whispered, hissing in Cameron's ear at the end in a low menacing tone but Cameron kept her cool. She simply stepped out of the way to let Macey walk up the stairs, cocking her head to the side waiting for her to say more.

"I do not believe Elizabeth will be happy to hear about this Cameron. I'll be sure she does though" Macey said stalking up the stairs and when Cameron saw the hem of her dress turn the corner she turned to look at Zachary.

"My apologizes sir. I did not mean to be so cruel to your guest" Cameron said but just saw the smirk on Zachary's face.

"Cameron. You've done a great job. Never have I seen anyone challenge Miss McHenry so well."

"I try my best sir. Is there anything that you need?" Cameron said a slight smile of both of their faces.

"No Cameron, you're dismissed."

"Well, thank you then" Cameron said looking into his ocean eyes and forcing herself to walk away into the kitchen. Cameron's heart was beating quickly, either from her interaction with Macey or from being under the heavy gaze of Zachary. Once again when she walked into the kitchen all eyes were on her. Grant was ginning wildly, Rebecca in his arms.

"Well, well, well Cameron. I can't believe that just happened. You just insulted Macey McHenry! She is going to…she is going to bloody get you killed! You will not ever be able to show your face in town again. Things could not be any more…"

"Outrageous?" Grant offered Rebecca and she nodded.

"Outrageous! Things could not be any more outrageous. What is going on with you Cameron? You used to do so well at keeping your rage within. Now you are blowing up at everyone. First it was Zachary and now Macey. Are you feeling well?

"I'm fine Bex. I wish that you would not worry about me. Zachary and Macey have both just been getting so much worse lately. For some reason I can no longer hold it in."

"I truly hope you get it under control soon for I would not want anything bad to happen" before Cameron could reply she heard Zachary calling for her and she internally groaned. Cameron walked out of the room and saw Macey standing there. She seemed like some Greek Goddess right in front of her. Zachary was still sitting in the chair that he usually sat in, but this time was looking frazzled and slightly disheveled for a reason Cameron could not place.

"Cameron can you please show Macey out?" Zachary for once honestly asked. Cameron was not sure if Zachary had ever actually asked her to do something, but always ordered.

"Of course Mister Goode" she said a small grin on her face before she turned to Macey. Cameron was first to walk through the arch Macey quickly following behind her, trying to keep her cool.

"You're coat ma'am" Cameron said holding out the soft coat that was no doubt genuine fur.

"Oh Cameron" Macey started slowly.

"Yes Miss?"

"I know what exactly what your are trying to do. You may not know, being stuck in the house tending to everyone that matters, but no one messes with me. There is no way that you will get away with talking to me like that, especially in front of Zachary. I will take care of you. No matter what it takes" Macey threatened strutting out of the house and into her carriage. Cameron believed her, not only because it would not take very much to ruin her, but also because Cameron did in fact know what Macey was capable of. She was worried, but there was nothing she could do. So she did all that she could and that was close the door and walk back into the house, and wait for what Macey would bring upon her.

**A/n: WOO! Omg Cameron BITCHED OUT on Macey! Cammie's a BAMF. I giggle when she said Miss Macey…haha MM XD. Zammie is taking a turn for the best! Any idea's for how they should get together? How they Macey should stick it to Cameron? How Zach should admit he likes Cameron? Any idea's AT ALL? I love Idea's! I love you guys! Especially because you guys are the ones who GIVE me the ideas ;). Don't forget to review **** Thanks for reading!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	8. Space

**A/n: As usual I'm writing for this story instead of the other one XD. SO! You guys here's the scoop…I actually don't have any….BUT!...well I have absolutely NOTHING to say. Let's just move on to shout-outs! XD**

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie: ****YEAH! Ik Cammie is totally a phsyco XD**

**xJETx:**** OMG! When you said that I totally had this epiphany hahaha**

**ilovemybestfriends:**** It's cool! **

**BlueButterfliesPlayOnMyGuitar:**** Haha Ik? I am so proud of Cameron!**

**..Blonde:**** Ik! HE REALLY needs to! I already wrote the chapter where he does though :3. I kinda used your idea in it!**

**GallagherGirl4eva:**** Ohh that's intense haha**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love:**** Zach tells Cammie soon! Like one or two chapter ****. **

**NeglisibleNaina:**** Bex does call Cammie well…Cammie sometimes :D **

**smp2792:**** YAY! That's what I like to hear haha. **

**Aly Goode:**** OMG! I used your idea btw C: it made me happy!**

**:**** Ik! I am PROUD of Cameron haha**

**owlsrawsome:**** I doubt your ideas are bad and crazy ideas are the best ones hahaha**

**Zammielover:**** I am going to use your idea in this chapter I have planned out *evil laughter***

**Liz-Beth520:**** Updated as soon as I could! **** So glad you like it! I wish I could help you with Betas…as far as I'm concerned their like a second brain to help you with the story! Not totally sure though haha I LOVE your story and I'll help with ideas if you want! :D**

**The sword nymph:**** He tells her soon! I promise! I already have the chapter written! I think like three chapters? Not sure I have up to chapter 11 written hahaha.**

**xMaeMaex:**** I used your idea! XD**

**GallagherGirl202:**** OMG! Macey STFUU! XD. Aww I wish I were a Shakespeare lol. Love you Sienna my FFBFF! *hear* It REALLY pissed me off that we can't put hearts on this site lol I shall send you many on facebook XD**

**WOO! Those people are all amazing because they…REVIEWED! Go super amazingly awesome reviewers! **** I just realized I DO having something to say after all! Silly me :3! I promise in about two or three chapters you all will get the moment you have been waiting for…I swear! Also I think I want to make an all Zammie chapter so any ideas for it please review or PM the idea(s) to me! Okay so now we can move on to the chapter! **

**CHAPTER VIII!**

Zachary had lain in his bed night after night thinking of Cameron. Of course not about her soft brownish-gold hair or her warm hazel eyes that could switch its color; defiantly not about her soft lips or her courageous grin. The fact that she was so beautiful and simple was the last thing on his mind, or at least that is the way he tried to keep it. Zachary had in fact heard the words Macey was saying to Cameron and the fact that she was trying to hurt Cameron made ice run through his veins. He could not stand the idea at all for Cameron had not done a thing to anyone. Until that day. Until she had put Macey in her place.

Miss McHenry had always been of the crude nature. Even Zachary had to admit that she had evil spewing from her. Sure Cameron could through hurtful words now and again but it was always when someone had done something to her. She knew how to protect herself and keep everyone out, just like Zachary. Out of either some wondrous gift or some horrible tragedy though she broke down his walls and there was no correcting it. If Zachary had a weak spot it was Cameron at this point. He was going to make sure no one knew about it though. Not only because he was sure someone would use it against him but also because it was completely wrong.

Overall Zachary never wanted to see Cameron again in fear that he would give in to his emotions, something he had never done before. Cameron was as unaware of Zachary's feelings for her, as he of hers. She felt something towards him. A comfort, something she had not felt before, not even with Joshua. Simply the sound of his voice no longer made her cringe with hatred, but with delight. Cameron loved the way his ocean blue eyes peered into her hers, and the ways that smirk of his graced his lips. Cameron no longer could not stand the idea of working at the Goode household but had a hidden pleasure about it.

Cameron was aware that there was no way she would tell anyone. She barely even admitted it to herself. Cameron would in no way allow herself to have feelings for Zachary. She only became aware of how absolutely handsome he was, that was all. Rebecca had kept insisting that she would help Cameron with assisting Zachary, but there was no way Cameron was going to pass up the opportunity to speak and see him. Since that day when they looked into each other's eyes there was a completely different feeling between them. The air was still tense but this time instead of a fight for power, there was a fight for self control. Both Zachary and Cameron knew that if either of them were to simply give in, to the way they felt it would be over. They would no longer see each other at all.

As Cameron was walking from her room down to the sitting area where it seemed Zachary was always sitting, she noticed that he was only just coming out of his room. Their eyes locked for a while as they both kept walking. Cameron was closest to the stairs so as she started walking down them Zachary called out her name making her heart beat and an overwhelmed feelings wash over her as quickly as they usually do.

"Y-yes sir?"she asked not sure how to take control of her feelings. Zachary was not entirely sure if he actually had anything to say at all or if he just wanted her to turn around and meet his gaze again.

"Is Miss McHenry here?"

"I am not sure. I am just getting down myself. Rebecca may be aware though" Cameron informed trying to keep her breathing in control. They both stood, so very close yet even farther away. This is what it had been like between them. Everyone around them could since the tension but not a soul knew the actual reason why it was there. Not even they knew the actual reason why.

"Well thank you Cameron" Zachary said in a haste wanting to get away as quickly as possible. He always had this feeling around her but when they were away from each other he only wanted her to be around. Before he could turn around Cameron knew she could not let him go this time. Not so soon at least.

"Sir?"

"Cameron" Zachary said letting her continue on. Relief passed over Cameron for the fear that he would walk away, pretending not to hear her did not actually happen.

"Has Jonas asked for Elizabeth's hand in marriage yet? She is simply waiting for the day. If he does she will be most excited" Cameron said not knowing what else to say. She knew he would only tell her that it was not her place to be but was shocked by the way his eyes softened and he casually leaned on the wall behind him.

"He has not yet. He is mad for her though. The boy would do anything for her" Zachary said his words hiding a secret meaning. For a reason he had not mentioned a name, but it was not like Cameron would notice. Only she did, and as usual she hoped for the best of his words. Analyzing them as quickly as she could in her head and storing the words for her to pick apart later.

"Thank you. I had been wondering about that. Every time he comes around Elizabeth goes into frenzy."

"I'm sure she does. He's a kind man."

"He truly is" Cameron said starting to think about everything kind about Zachary. When she had first come to the estate she thought there wasn't a kind thing about the man. Only recently had she realized Zachary had such unique and exquisite qualities that she could simply sit and think about for hours. Zachary's hair was always perfect and his eyes always so secretive and mysterious. His face so closed off but warm behind the doors, while his simple attitude towards her had gone through such a complete change. Cameron needed to stop thinking about him. She needed to stop looking at him before she did something she would regret immediately. She turned to finish walking down the stairs Zachary behind her, but once at the bottom of the staircase Cameron went one way and Zachary the other. Getting the separation they needed so badly. They glanced back at each other and gathered all the strength they had to simply keep walking farther away.

**A/n: OMG THIS CHAPTEER IS 1,111 WORDS! That makes me SO happy! That's ALSO why the last sentence is kind of weird XD. Ahh a 1,111 word chapter...makes me happy. So what do we think about this chapter? Not much dialogue but ehh I added thoughts and that kind of stuff in! We're at another part of the story! Woo! Do my A/n's at the beginning make you guys sick? I read someone else's review (haha Ik I guess I'm a creep…does anyone else do that?) and someone had said they wish they wouldn't do the An's in the beginning…so should I stop too? That's when I get all of my random thoughts about the chapter and things you need to think about in the chapter…well if you could just tell me your opinion it would be greatly appreciated! Okay so if you would PLEAAAAAASE give me an idea I would be the happiest writer ever! Oh and review…can't forget to review :P. Am I asking for too much? Omg I hope not! Okay thanks for reading guys! :D**

**~*Ali-Jandro*~**

**P.S. To those people who review every chapter I thank you from the bottom of my heart! You inspire me to keep writing! :D**

**P.P.S. I just read the book Jellicoe Road and it was AMAZING! I read it Thursday after school and I admit I cried a few times and I don't really cry at all hahaha ANYWHO back to what I was saying…if you read it send me a PM pretty please because there's something I MUST talk to you about! :3 Thanks for reading this if you did! And I thank YOU from the bottom of my heart for caring about me enough for reading them hahaha.**


	9. Inevitable

**A/n: I am so crazy sorry for not updating! There was so much drama with my family and friends it was ridiculous! Good news is I'm no longer MIA! Again I'm so fucking sorry for taking centuries to update! Okay next chapter or the one after that there WILL be some good Zammie and I promise! I always keep my promises to you guys don't I? Okay this chapter may be like the last one (until Zach and Cammie get together)…completely lame haha BUT have no fear! Drama will be here! Soon :-/. Any ideas for a Zammie packed chapter? ANY I repeat ANY ideas I would love and accept and take! That chapter shall be dedicated to all you people who give me an idea even if I don't use it! It's work a go :3 A ****special**** (yes I did an underline for emphasis!) thanks to the amazing people that review! **

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie:**** Lol oh she TOTALLY is!**

**ilovemybestfriends:**** I want a Zachary! I would LOVE one! *Sigh* If only…**

**xMaeMaex:**** I did! Your welcome! Haha yay Chapter 8 is for not your official favorite chapter! **

**xJETx:**** YES! *gives cyber cookie* Of course you get one for reviewing EVERY SINGLE chapter!**

**xWhite Winged Angelx:**** Zach is spreading his wings and flying! They will realize sooner than they think ;)**

**CrysleIceFire:**** Aww! You are way too nice to me!**

**..Blonde:**** Okay! I shall :P. You don't have to wait any longer!**

**owlsrawsome:**** YAY!**

**: Alrighty! Thanks :)**

**Zammielover:**** OMG A LONG REVIEW! I AM HAPPYY! Aw you make me smile! I totally have noticed you try to give an idea every time you review! Don't think I haven't ;). I am actually using that idea in some chapter I've written! Great minds think alike! I am liking the second idea! I should get started on that one! I couldn't for the life of me think of how Macey would Get Cammie but now! I don't have to! Your idea are totally good!**

**Aly Goode:**** Aww thanks! I tried to do that! :D**

**idontsleepinfearofvoldemort:**** Lol awesome name! Hmm I'm doing something kinda like that but not like it at all at the same time…you know what? You'll find out hahaha**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love:**** Okay good! Now I don't feel like some crazed review stalker hahaha XD**

**GallagherGirl202: Omg! Love you Sianna! I received your hearts and they made me smile :D. **

**GallagherGirl530: Awesome then love you people! **

**The Sword Nymph: Omg of course not! You will be able to hear how it ends! I'm honestly flattered that you care if I discontinue or not! :)**

**Love you guys! Your reviews make me laugh, smile, grin, and light up my heart (okay that one was odd granted hahaha) you are superb! **

**Disclaimer!: I own…the words on this page…that's honestly it. The plot goes to The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie and the characters belong to Ally Carter. What a loser I am!**

**CHAPTER IX!**

There is going to be a ball and Cameron, Rebecca, Grant and other workers of the estate are to help prepare for it. The traffic had increased in the household, and with people come gossip, meaning there had been word that Jonas was truly meant to propose to Elizabeth today. Cameron felt badly for the way she felt, but she honestly hoped that Jonas would wait. She wanted so badly just to ask Zachary if the rumors were true, if her life was to fall apart instantly. You see if Jonas were to ask Elizabeth for her hand in marriage than Elizabeth would move away to be with Jonas. With that Cameron knew that Elizabeth would give her the choice of staying at the estate or leaving with the rest of Elizabeth's things. Rebecca for sure would be staying so that she could be with Grant, and as badly as Cameron wanted to stay with Zachary she also wanted to go with Elizabeth.

"Cameron what is on your mind? You have that look on your face. It is the same look that you get when Zachary is in the room. Speaking of Mister Goode what is it going on between you two? The tension is much worse than it was. Not a good thing I may add."

"That is a lot of questions Rebecca."

"There were only two" Rebecca warned knowing that her friend was just trying to get out of the situation that she had been avoiding for about two days now.

"Fine. I am just thinking of that…tension as you call it. I have no idea what is causing it. Something just feels amiss."

"Wait…you have no clue?"

"I am not even sure this time."

"Well I you best figure it out soon since Zachary is walking in now."

"He is?" Cameron wondered but her question was answered when Zachary, as dashing as ever, walked in the room and his ocean blue eyes met Cameron hazel ones. They stood like that, going back to the day when he had seen her crying. The same feeling was buzzing within them.

"What the bloody…" Rebecca trailed off giving Grant a questioning look as he just shrugged. No one had a clue what was happening. The tension was back though…it was like this monster that appeared and hung over their heads all of the time. It seized their attention and there was not a single person in the room was unaware of this invisible creature.

"Is there something wrong Zachary?" Elizabeth asked concerned, walking in the room with her brow furrowed.

"Nothing darling Elizabeth just seeing how things were coming together for the ball."

"Wonderful!" Elizabeth cheered clapping her hands a couple of time. When she gathered her focus again she turned to Cameron and Rebecca to tell them that she needed her aid.

"Of course Miss Goode we will be up right away" Rebecca said her charming smile coming through.

"Thank you Miss Baxter, Miss Morgan" Elizabeth said and then left holding up the hem of her dress. As Cameron and Rebecca walked out if the room, shoulder to shoulder, Zachary grabbed Cameron's arm gently and tenderly and she stopped in her tracks. Rebecca looked back at Cameron but when she saw Zachary holding her arm she almost went back, to save her dear friend, but was only stopped when Cameron gave her a look that told her to go on.

"May I help you sir?"

"Yes, may I please speak with you in the sitting area Cameron."

"If you must" Cameron said excitement covering her body from his slight touch. Zachary let go of Cameron's arm and they walked into the room so close that they shared warmth. There was nothing Cameron or Zachary could think about aside from the other for those couple of moment. Then they got to the room and it was too soon. Much too soon.

"What is that you want to speak with me about?" Cameron asked trying to keep her voice clear and strong but the way she seemed so emotional and sweet made Zachary's heart jump with joy and his smirk take place.

"About what is going on. Cameron there seems to be something bothering you and I would like to know what it is."

"The only thing going on with me is not simply the fact that Macey McHenry herself is most vindictive and wants to take it out on me, but also the fact that there seems to be something going on with you that it making me feel very uneasy" Zachary's heart sank. That once warm feeling had turned his veins cold. Cameron Morgan, the one girl he would do almost anything for, had no feelings for him and Macey McHenry wanted her head. His smirk left his face and Cameron grew worried, instantly wanting to take her words back.

"There is possibly something going on with me Cameron."

"Would you care to enlighten me with what it is sir?"

"The fact that you can be so calm, so wonderful, and all the same be so vicious, is making me a mad man" Zachary said simply sitting in that chair that Cameron often found him.

"Excuse me? Sir, I honestly do not understand" Cameron said her breathing becoming labored and her heart jumping around in all of the places that it should not be. She was much to lost in an unknown world to come up with some sort of retort. It took everything inside of Cameron to not to attack him with every question that came into her mind the moment they came. Sticking to one simple question that was nearly burning her, was what Cameron made herself deal with.

"Miss Morgan I only hope that the feelings you are getting are most positive."

"Zachary I do not understand where you are going with this. If you would not mind I would like to know what you are thinking."

"That would be impossible Miss Cameron."

"Just tell me what it is…and have it be the truth sir…" Cameron managed to get out through gritted teeth. Her patience with Zachary was wearing thin and that is what made him smile. Not a smirk, but a true and genuine smile that made all of Cameron's aggravation and frustration toward him melt away.

"The truth is what we choose to believe."

"I am going to assist to Miss Goode now" Cameron said refusing to play Zachary's games any longer. She began to walk away towards the stairs only to have Zachary talk hold of her arm again only this time it wasn't gentle and calm. There was desperation in his touch, white hot passion, and she could feel it making her sink into his arms. Cameron slowly turned around to face him but before she got the chance to meet his ocean blue eyes Zachary's soft lips were meeting Cameron's and there was an explosion taking place inside of them. Cameron only stood there for a few seconds while their lips touched before reacting. She turned towards him without their lips gaining any space between then, and her arms went around his neck. Things began to détente between them the moment they began to show their feelings for each other. While his hands were on her small waist they simply kissed, right in the spot where Cameron had first met Zachary. In the spot that Macey had told Cameron that things were now war between them. The same spot that Cameron had gotten into an argument with Zachary. The spot where Zachary and Macey were standing when Cameron had overheard the two having a conversation. In the exact spot where Cameron had stood those many times while Zachary ordered her around. Now it would be the same spot that Cameron and Zachary finally admitted their feelings towards each other. The precise spot when everything would change.

**A/n: HA! I lied! I did it THIS chapter! Oh silly me! If you haven't noticed I write the chapters in order of how you see it apart from the shout-outs and a few edits that I make (but I don't think that really counts) so what I say in the beginning A/n is mainly just a thought! Okay so next chapter we will get some interesting stuff going on and it is from an idea I got from a special little friend of mine who shall be named next chapter when their earn their rightful credit! Someone had finally taken over Spies Don't Know Everything and I am VERY excited to see what they have planned with it! Next chapter I will give you info on that if you care ****. OH! Okay is it just me or are my Author Notes longer than my chapters most of the time? I'm SORRY! I have a lot to say hahaha. Well I think that is all for now! Thank you to my awesome reviewers and if you want to be one…REVIEW! :D You can be as awesome as the other people ;) Thanks for reading! Again I'm major sorry for taking years to update!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**

**Random little comment that you totally don't have to read!:**** The reason I write A/n and not A/N is because when I first started writing Fanfictions the "n" on my keyboard didn't work and I have to copy and paste the letter therefore it was never uppercase…one of my friends asked me that the other day and if you were wondering…well there you go! A pointless totally not interesting fact about my life :P**


	10. Skill

**A/n: CHAPTER 10! Jesus Christ! (Pardon me!) I can't believe it! Okay you guys have been amazingly supportive with my spazziness and my story! Love you people! Since I took SO fucking long to update last time I feel like a big bully and I'm updating two chapters in one day! Hope that makes you guys forgive me!**

**CHAPTER X!**

It is the night of the ball all of the workers of the Goode household were to dress appropriately. Cameron had no intentions of taking it seriously, but Rebecca would never let the chance slip away. Elizabeth insisted that the girls wear one of her gowns, which were in season at the moment, and even had someone get them fitted at the estate. Neither Rebecca nor Cameron had ever been invited or included in such a thing, but Elizabeth for once was able to get Zachary on board, putting the entire house into frenzy. No one-not even Cameron-realized that Zachary's new emotions were what made him finally give in.

"Cammie…you look bloody fabulous. There is no doubt in my mind that you will be getting a lot of attention" Rebecca said sending her a grin as she tightened Cameron's corset. Cameron hoped that she would get the attention of a certain Mister Goode himself…but she knew that every other girl in the room would want him to be their suitor. Not only were they more beautiful than her but they also could be seen in public with Zachary and not shame him.

"Cameron Ann Morgon you are one of…no correction THE most gorgeous girl…no correction again WOMAN I have ever seen." Rebecca cheered as she floated across the room handing Cameron a Robins egg blue Dress with lace around the bust, both of the long sleeves, and hemming each of the five layers. There was a small train in the back, bows holding back each layer; it was enough so that people would take notice of it but not enough to become a hassle. The dress was very modest, just like Cameron and Elizabeth, but all the same showed off how completely beautiful they are.

"Do you think it will look alright?" Cameron asked nervous. This would not only be her first ball but, but her first time going anywhere, or even being around someone other than Rebecca while she knew her clear feelings for Zachary. It was not like she would be dancing with him, or even spending time with him at all, but the idea of knowing it made things different for her. If Cameron thought about it hard enough, she could still feel his warm lips, making her's tingle. As she brought her hand up to touch her mouth Rebecca went off on another tangent, braking Cameron out of her trance.

"I think just a little powder and a pinch will make you look marvelous" Rebecca finished not noticing that Cameron had not in fact heard any of what she had said. As Cameron stepped into her dress Rebecca got into hers. It was more bold that Cameron's. It was a scarlet red with black lace covering the bellowing bottom of the dress. The bust like was low but there was lace hovering over the skin that should not be showing. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a skilled bun with a few strands lingering by her face. Rebecca no doubt looked like a Goddess. Cameron did as well though. She looked like Aphrodite; her blonde hair was curled around her glowing face, tickling her shoulders.

Just as they looked at one another and put on their shoes there was a knock on their door and Cameron gave Rebecca a curious look.

"It's just Grant Cam."

"Just Grant huh?" Grant said opening the door a bright smile appearing on his face when he got a glimpse of Rebecca.

"Yes, just you" Rebecca said giving him a quick kiss, her arm linked with his.

"You both look beautiful."

"You look dashing yourself" Cameron said sending him a grin.

"You are not too bad" Rebecca said and he just kissed her on the cheek.

"We should go" Cameron said heading out of the room and down the stairs.

"We will meet you there?" Rebecca question and Cameron sent her a nod.

"I am just going to check and see if Elizabeth needs my aid" Cameron said walking down the hallway while Rebecca and Grant went down the stairs. That day Cameron really noticed how wonderful the house is. She noticed the paintings on the wall and the soft carpet under her feet. She realized the vases on the tables were well crafted and painted with such care and delicacy. For the first time, she realized living in this house was wonderful within itself. When Cameron got to Elizabeth's door she felt two warm hands on her shoulders before she could even give Elizabeth any signal she was there.

"Cameron you look stunning" Zachary's deep and alluring voice whispered in Cameron's ear making her cheeks turn a pink color when she turned to look at him she could not help but send a grin his way.

"Why thank you. You look dashing yourself."

"Do I not always?"

"Maybe. You will never get the answer out of me."

"Are you sure about that" Zachary said stepping even closer to Cameron making her heart pound.

"I am positive" she said her voice just above a squeak making Zachary smirk.

"If you say so Miss Morgan."

"Zachary, is there anything you need?" Cameron wondered quickly changing the subject before she gave into Zachary's skilled seduction.

"Well it does depend Miss Morgan. What do you have to offer?" Zachary wondered his eyes swirling with curiosity.

"We are not playing games Mister Goode."

"Maybe you are not playing any games, but that is why you are often so bored."

"Who said I was bored?" Cameron questioned with a grin.

"I happen to just know things Cameron."

"Well Zachary, I'm pretty sure that it is hard to be bored when I am always wanted for something around this house" Cameron said her eyes locking with Zachary's.

"I know that I have wanted you for a very long time now Miss Morgan…if that answers your previous question" Zachary said softly against Cameron's neck making her flush before he kissed it and walked away, a proud smirk upon his face.

**A/n: I'm sorry this chapter is like 100 words shorter than usual (if you didn't even notice I just busted myself…smoooooth) but you see…when I was writing this I ended up writing the next chapter with it and I couldn't put them together because then it would be really long and that would make my other chapters look pathetic and I doubt I would be able to do it again haha. So yeah sorry! Next chapter will be normal again! Please review! They make me a super happy girl! OH! I BEG of you tell me as many things as you want about what bothers you about my writing style…not just for this story but if you've read my other stuff what bothers you about that too…this is a free pass to vent about what irks you about me lol. C: Thanks for reading!**

**~*Ali-Jandro*~**


	11. Spill

**A/n: YAY! Here's chapter 10 part two kind of XD. You can tell because they both start with "s" and are one after the other…actually that's not true I just happen to notice that and so I said it…ANYWAY I think it's that time where I give the awesomely superb people that review shout-outs because they 100% deserve them since they are, again, SUPERB!**

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie: OMG IK! EEP! And….oops hahaha**

**Jess01231: I've been waiting for you guys to read that happen haha. I'm glad you're glad I'm happy! Woah what's with my rewriting your words? I'm a lamo. (Or a llama!) :3**

**CrystleIceFire: YAY! Aw that's one of the sweetest things ever thanks! I'm sure you're stories will be full of awesomeness (and WAY better than my crappy writing) :{D**

**BlueButterfliesPlayOnMyGuitar: Oh trust me if I could write that much and update that much I would! But I'm pretty sure it would piss some people off filling their inbox with my crap haha.**

**xJETx: AWWW! So cute hahaha**

**Cookie-pocky-strawberry-love: Go Zammie! :D**

**The Sword Nymph: Of course not hahaha. Uhmm…you'll find out this chapter haha.**

**GallagherGirlForever: Aww thanks so much!**

**GallagherGirl4eva: Awesome then haha**

**GallagherGirlForever: Hi again ;). Aw I love making people shake with anticipation (That sounds slightly dirty…).**

**Royallnvaraeden: So glad to see that! **

**GallagherGirl202: I'll try to keep updating on a regular haha. LOOOOOVVVVEEEE YOU! *hearts* Haha it was killing me not updating!**

**Starryblue1994: AWWW! I have this huge stupid grin on my face after reading you're review thanks so much! It means A LOT to me!**

**Love before death: It's cool! Glad you like it **** I haven't had any haters yet but…I'm sure there are a bunch haha.**

**Ilovemybestfriends: They have! ZAMMIE ACTION! Give my some ideas for some and there will be more ;)**

**(Nameless…): "AND I LOVE YOU RANDOM CITIZEN!" No really though thanks for the review! **

**Zachlover16: YAY I love when people say they love my stuff :D**

**Liz-Beth520: Oh not it's not you it's me (for real hahaha)! I didn't update for like YEARS and then I updated twice in one day I felt so horribly haha. I will for sure read and review your stories I love to help ****. Zach's mom killed Josh because…you tell me lol ;).**

**..Blonde: OMG! Aww thanks so much *mega dork blush* (Minus the fact that I'm a dork…I am NOT a whales penis) it means so much to me!**

**Clarinetto14: Thanks! :D**

**Aly Goode: So glad you do! I tried my best to update soon hahaha :)**

**Thank you guys sooo much! I say the same thing like EVERY chapter but I really mean it! **_**THANK YOU**_**! Your reviews mean more to me than you can imagine!**

**BTW! Aly Goode gave me the idea for this chapter! C: So thank her!**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own anything other than the details of this story. Ally Carter owns the characters (again other than my details) and The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie owns the plot idea! Thank them for this story! **___

**One more thing before I go on! Name a character who you want to catch Zachary and Cameron together (Other than Miss Goode and Macey) since I have a little something planned for you guys ;)**

**CHAPTER XI!**

After being completely smitten by Zachary, Cameron did in fact knock on Elizabeth's door but it had turned out she was already downstairs at the ball. By the time Cameron had actually gotten down the stairs there were people dancing, and crowding in little groups speaking of anything they could think of, pretending they all care for each other. Cameron just stood there for a while, lost in the crowd. No one seemed to notice she was there and she was fine with that, she preferred it actually. She could see Jonas and Elizabeth dancing together smiling, completely in love. This was the first time Cameron had actually sawn Elizabeth fully dressed for the ball and now she noticed how absolutely stunning she looked. Her hair was in a need chignon, her dress a pale yellow, a chloro color lace trimming the edged of the dress. As Cameron looked towards the wall she noticed Grant and Rebecca were sitting together on one of the couches holding hands and talking. She then saw Zachary, dark chestnut hair beautiful, and deep blue eyes stunning, talking to a man that Cameron had seen before but did not know the name of. All was well until she saw her, Macey McHenry. It is not like Cameron did not think that she would be there she only hoped that would be the case.

"Well Cameron I see you have no taken my warning very seriously" Macey's cold voice said. Her hair was down and strait and she was wearing royal purple so dark and bold it clashed with her bright icy eyes. The dress was the most simple one Cameron had ever seen, but on Macey it was also the most beautiful.

"In fact, I did find your threat very intimidating Miss McHenry. I just chose not to care about it. There is not much you can do to ruin me for I'm only a handmaid. It would honestly be a huge waist of your time to even plan something to do so" Cameron said in a faux friendly voice making Macey cold hard stare become even more cutting.

"As bold as ever I see."

"Well, you are belligerent as ever."

"I am just shocked you have not changed yet."

"Into someone like you? Oh never...especially in the few days I saw you last Macey."

"A lot can happen in a few days Cameron."

"Care to explain?"

"I believe you do already know what I am talking about" Macey said trying to catch Cameron off guard but failing and she knew it.

"I have not the slightest clue" Cameron said now challenging Macey to say it. Macey gave Cameron a cold look before taking the champagne in her hand and pouring it down Cameron's dress faking shock.

"Oh dear! My apologies Miss Morgan. Let me help you get cleaned up" Macey said an evil smirk on her face as she tried to take Cameron's hand.

"I can do things for myself Macey" Cameron sneered snatching her hand away, but before she could walk away she saw and enraged Zachary start walking towards them. Most people were whispering about what happened or looking to see what would happen next. Macey had caused a scene but after all, attention is what she craves most.

"Miss McHenry would you care to explain what is going on?" Zachary asked standing between the two girls before there would be any more conflict.

"We were simply having a friendly conversation and I the next thing I knew I accidentally spilled my drink on Cameron. It is a beautiful dress. I wonder why Elizabeth would have such a person wear it. I would look so wonderful on her."

"Macey why must you be so wicked?"

"Well Miss McHenry, if you would like to continue to have my help with the issue that you are having I think it would be in your best interest to leave Miss Morgan alone" Zachary said in a voice so low only Cameron could hear it aside from Macey but there was no mistaking how harsh the tone was.

"Zachary I think you and I both know that you will help me if I leave her alone or not" Macey replied completely ignoring Cameron's words.

"I honestly would not count on that Macey" Zachary commented in a voice so serious and clear that the whisper he said it in held more power than Cameron had ever heard come from him.

"I am glad you understand Zachary. Once again I apologize Cammie" Macey said so that everyone would hear and continue on with what they were doing, while her face was broken and so in need of revenge that neither Zachary nor Cameron moved as Macey walked passed them but when she got to Cameron she stopped.

"That was nothing compared to what is coming our way Cameron. You may have him now but he will see that he never wants to look at you again" she hissed before walking off with Tina and Anna as they had a conversation. When Cameron turned to glare at Macey she had a look of pure evil plastered on her face as though Lucifer himself had taken her over.

"Miss Morgan are you alright?" Elizabeth wondered when she made her way toward Zachary and Cameron, Jonas coming behind her.

"I am fine Miss Goode. I am most sorry about the dress" Cameron said a shy grin on her face.

"Oh it is alright. It looks much better on you than it ever did on me. If we can get it cleaned nicely it can be all yours."

"Oh ma'am I could never!" Cameron gasped in awe.

"I insist" Elizabeth said a smile on her face.

"Well…thank you very much Miss Goode. You are most kind."

"Anytime" Elizabeth said with a smile before walking back to dance more with Jonas.

"Are you sure you are alright Cameron?" Zachary asked concern in his eyes.

"I am fine Zachary thank you. What you said to Macey was most kind."

"Of course. She was always most ostentatious. If you go to your room now Miss Morgan I will meet you soon to help you clean up" He said with a smirk that made Cameron light up.

"If you must Mister Goode" she said grinning as she walked out of the room, everyone staring at her not only from the indecent that just happened with Macey but also because Zachary Goode himself just stayed and actually showed concern about Cameron Morgan.

**A/n: How was the chapter you guys? I was going to have Zachary say "…I will meet you soon to help you deterge" but I realized that would sound dirty which is **_**not **_**how I meant it! Next chapter we will get some Zammie! OH! So you people know chloro is Greek for pale green if you didn't know :3. Should I start ending on my chapters on a cliffy? I think I should…it would make the story worth reading hahaha (chapter 14 ends in one :P). Well, don't forget to review please! THANKS FOR READING!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**

**P.S. Ehh I know I have a lot of these…and this one ****REALLY**** isn't important at all hahaha but I think I want to change my name…any ideas? Do you think I should? That's all lol XD Sorry for wasting your time! :P**


	12. You Have Me

**A/n: Chapter 12! I haven't Updated in an awfully long time since while I'm writing this I have yet to upload chapter 10…SORRY! Well all that matters is that I'm writing and clearly the story is continuing! Any ideas on what I should do with this story? I would love it! Okay now shout-outs to the people who are AWESOMELY AWESOME because they reviewed! GO REVIEWERS!**

**Clarinetto14****:**** Ikr? GO ZACHARY!**

**MissPradaPrincess: Awww *blushes* too sweet! I like my name a lot too hahaI shall keep it! :3**

**She-Pirates kick-BUTT: You're name kicks some serious butt so you know :P. Nooo silly (I reread the chapter just for you so you know!) Cameron was regretting being rude and talking back to Zachary **** YAY YOU'RE BACK! I love people that come back! :D. Zach is one BAMF. I think that shall be Team Cameron's new catch phrase (FIGHT THE POWER!). Even though she doesn't have a Team since…well there's no one else who wants Zachary (and has a chance lol). Ohhh I so like that idea! What great timing I'm working on a chapter where that is going to come in handy ****. Dude…cookies are way better than pineapples don't even joke about that :P.**

**Misscullengoode: Macey pretty much DESIRES Zachary but he's just like "Woah wtf? Not interested" and she's a bitch so she's going after him anyway ****w**

**..Blonde: YAY! There's some really cheesy Zammie in this chapter lol just a warning. I'll do anything for a Zach Goode on top ;)**

**BlueButterfliesPlayOnMyGuitar: Lol! I am working on it!**

**Spiritgames: YAY! Cameron is one bas ass ol!**

**: Awesome! Haha I think I'll keep it then ;) I'll start working on cliffs in that case!**

**GallagherGirl530: YAY!**

**LOVE YOU PEOPLE! You're the cup to my cake! I'm getting better at updating no? OH whoever had the idea of Macey and Zachary having to get married review telling me and you'll get your rightful credit (shit I gave away something that's going to happen D:)! ALSO whoever read the newest Vampire Diaries (The Return: Midnight) NEEDS to PM me! I need someone to talk to and NONE of my friends have read it! AHHHHH! If you haven't read it I TOTALLY suggest it as a good and awesome book ****. Well I guess we shall get on with the chapter!**

**CHAPTER XII!**

Cameron had gone up to Elizabeth's room, with her offer, so that she could rid herself of the drink Macey McHenry had poured on her. She had run herself and bath and cleaned herself up, and after getting herself dressed she was trying to get the champagne stain out of Elizabeth's gorgeous dress. Cameron was upset but was sure not to allow herself to cry in the case that Zachary would actually come upstairs to meet her. She was not actually sure if he would come but she could only hope he would, in the case that he was not in Elizabeth's room by the time she had gotten the stain out, or was finished trying, she would allow herself to go up to her room and cry.

A stab of pain coursed through Cameron's heart since the thought of being forgotten by Zachary was one she rather not have. A warm tear slowly slid its way down Cameron's cheek and she cursed herself for caring so much. She wished she had never met Zachary Goode, for he has made her feel more emotions than she thought she even had. Without warning she heard footsteps on the plush carpet of the room and she quickly wiped her face, smearing the makeup she had put on earlier.

"Cameron? Are you alright?" Zachary's voice wondered truly. There was so much passion in his voice it was hard for Cameron to not start crying all over again, but she was sure to keep her emotions in check.

"Yes…I am fine" Zachary then sat next to Cameron on the cold floor of the washroom, taking the dress out of her hands and wrapped his arms around Cameron. That is when she started crying. It was not as soft as before, tears running like a stream down her face, worrying Zachary to no end. He tried to catch them all, wanting it to stop, but they only kept coming.

"What is wrong Cameron? Please tell me, you can tell me" Zachary begged her stroking her hair soothingly.

"I miss Gallagher" she said simply and quickly. Once she said it she wished she could take the words back. Her home had so many memories. Gallagher had her mother, but it was also where her father died, where Joshua was murdered, and where there was no future or hope for her. Back at Gallagher, there was no Zachary.

"You know what you have here that you do not have back at home Gallagher Girl?" Zachary asked looking Cameron in her watery eyes.

"What?" Cameron asked in a slow, soft whisper.

"You have me" was all he said before pulling Cameron back in his arms. She stopped crying then because he was right. Those three words played in her head while for the few minutes they just sat there. Cameron playing with Zachary's hand him fiddling with her hair. _You have me_ she thought the words playing in her head with his voice soft and gental.

Zachary and Cameron could in no way deny their feelings for each other. Neither did they want the moment to end. They were together finally with no reason to let go. Cameron had never felt the way she did about anyone, not even Joshua. She for once had no thoughts of Joshua with Zachary, she only thought about how she wanted to run her hands through his soft dark hair, and stare into his deep blue eyes that she felt she could swim in. Cameron felt love, and it mixed with her blood, running through her veins. She had Zachary.

Cameron was on Zachary's mind when he was with her and when she was not. She was in his arms and he wanted her to stay there, he never wanted her to go. He pressed his lips to her silky hair, wanting to kiss her soft lips, wanting her arms around him. Zachary did not worry about what Macey was going to do to either of them. He did not worry about his mother, or how she would use him. He did not worry about Cameron being taken away from him, but only the thought of her coming closer, her body pressed against his.

"Zachary?" Cameron murmured her voice calm.

"Yes Cameron?"

"I want to ask you something" she whispered her words coming out like a puff of air.

"Of course" Zachary said hanging on to her words, so peaceful.

"What made you begin to be so kind towards me?" she asked turning to look into his eyes full of love.

"I realized how wonderful you are."

"That is not a real answer" Cameron retorted knowing Zachary could not be telling the whole truth.

"At first I thought it was when you had actually stood up to not only me but Macey. Then the day when you were crying…I heard you talking with Rebecca. You were seemed like you needed someone to be there for you. I wanted to walk in the room and take you into my arms. I heard myself in your voice, you were talking about one thing but meaning something completely different Cameron. I was going to leave before you saw me but you walked out of the room. Your face seemed so grief stricken. When I saw you, I realized what you were actually saying aloud, not what you intended. Something, my own mother did, had caused you so much pain. I felt nothing but hatred towards my mother, for doing such a thing to you. You were full of so many emotions but you still worked up the courage to speak to me with such clear and powerful words. Cameron, you're the strongest person I know."

"You remember it that clearly?" Cameron asked, shocked that Zachary remembers in such detail. She had no idea he felt so much, not only at this moment, but for her then.

"Should I not Cameron?" Zachary asked a smirk playing across his lips.

"I just did not think you would."

"It was the moment I knew I wanted you Gallagher Girl. Of course I would remember it."

"Well I guess now I know Blackthorne Boy."

"Now you know" Zachary said kissing Cameron. It was just as earth shattering as the first, and she only hoped they would stay that way.

**A/n: Well aren't they super cheesy! Okay soooo I made Zachary the sweetest little thing! I was worried about him being OOC but…EVERYONE in this story is lol. Does anyone have some ways that I can include Liz and Jonas back into the story? Haha I can't think of a reason! I think they may just have a wedding and leave. Yes? No? Okay so…yeah don't forget to review with ideas and/or random things that only I would love to hear (read :3). For the record I ADORE long reviews *nudge nudge*! ;). So no worries! Thanks for reading lovely people!**

**~*Ali-Jandro*~**

I found out what "~" is called 3-8-11 (MONTHS after I actually wrote the chapter lol). Nice to know…I've learned something.


	13. Stars

**A/n: Chapter 13! Oh yeah! I have ACTUALLY planned this story out (kinda) for once in my life so the plot will be better than my past stories that were always just random and unknown. Don't think I don't need your ideas though! I need as much as I can get from you people including opinions, suggestions (on the plot my writing style), things you want to see more of (I won't write in someone's POV (I don't want to sound mean or anything it's just I have people asking me that a lot and it would be nice to clear it up nor :)) I'm sorry but I will write their feelings in third person if you'd like) and anything else you can think of! Okay I'm already rambling on this! Shout-outs to the best reviewers known to man (and aliens…if they're out there). **_** I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW SORRY I AM FOR TAKING AGES UPON AGES TO UPLOAD! I SERIOUSLY WANNA CRY I FEEL SO GUILTY! I'VE HAD SO MUCH GOING ON WITH SCHOOL AND BOYS (one in particular but that's another subject XD) NOT TO MENTION MY LACK OF INTERNET CONNECTION! I'LL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW (HOPFULLY) AND I CAN ONLY HOPE THAT YOU ALL DON'T HATE MY FUCKING GUTS AND WANT TO SET MY HAIR ON FIRE AND WATCH ME SCREEM! OKAY MOVING ON NOW!**_

**LOVE YOU PEOPLE! You're awesome and fantastic and glorious and any other word that you can think of that means something along those lines! One thing I ask of you is that if you find me using a word(s) a lot then just tell me and I'll try to work on it! Nothing but the best (or at least I hope) for you guys! Alright let's get on with the chapter!**

**The-Gallahger-Girl-Zammie: ****At this point…I don't remember what it's called either :O. Oh Macey has something up her sleeve alright *insert evil laughter* **

**Cookie-pocky-strawberry-love:**** AWESOME IDEA! The wedding is on!**

**She-Pirates-kick-BUTT:**** Pina-coladas are the shit. You now win XD. I love anime characters and the way their eyes change depending on their moods lol. Nice job knowing what Zach was gonna say *everyone claps for you*. Lmao 18****th**** century texting. Nice! *thumbs up***

**Misscullengoode:**** Bamf=bad ass mother fucker :3. Ali seems too short to me and my friend calls me Ali-jandro and that's about the same length of **_**preppyemogirl **_**so there you go! Haha it's a guy because…long story hahaha I did it on purpose though! Thanks for telling me so I don't make an ass out of myself if I didn't now :D**

**Smartypantstrip4:**** I…don't remember anymore haha. Macey is gonna be a mean bitch soon not to worry! Lol Glad you liked it :D**

**Clarinetto14:**** THANKS SO MUCH! **

**MissPradaPrincess: ****Lmao "Sweet little baby infant Jesus"…funny! Wedding is on I just need to set a chapter lol. Dramatic break up…no one else suggested that yet. Everyone good chick flick (or book) needs one of those! I NEED TO PLAN ONE ASAP! I wish I was British too…*sigh*. I LOVE CUSSING IN SPANISH! Hehehe puta :3**

** eyes134:**** Aw YAY! Thanks so much!**

**3v3ry6ody5F00L:**** THANKS!**

**..Blonde:**** Jellyfish mating season! Awesome stuff right there hahaha. I didn't update that soon but you know…sorry! A lot of people love the color purple! SORRY! Ahhh guilt :P**

**Lax it like u field it:**** OMG THAT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! Thanks a billion!**

**(****Random person****): THANKS!**

**BlueButterfliesPlayOnMyGuitar:**** Lol me too don't worry about it**

**Owlsrawesome:**** Thanks so much!**

**CrystleIceFire:**** Awww THANKS SO MUCH!**

**(****Another random person****):****Sorry it took forever! D:**

**GallagherGirl530:**** THANKS!**

**Aly Goode:**** Macey is SUCH a bitch! Ugh my own character annoys me lol. Wedding idea is popular haha it's so on!**

**aleeyXD:**** Thanks! It's perfectly fine no worries! OMG THANKS SO MUCH! I tried to make him sweet but not grosss haha. I…I…you deserve to eat me lol**

**Hammsters:**** Sorry it to forever but I'm SOOOOOO glad you liked it!**

**Neverstoptrying13: **

**(****Some other random person****): Awww thanks a bunch!**

**..sippiecupsuckit:**** First off…amazing name! I love it haha. Omg this means so much to me! Can I PLEASE be your best friend? You're the one who reminded me to update actually lol. I'm glad you're obsessed with it! Lol GO BAMFS!**

**Chapter XIII!**

Cameron and Zachary had not had any contact for three days after their intimate time together and it was the fault of none other than Macey McHenry. She had known since the beginning that the two would, in the end, fall for each other, it was written in the stars, so she had always tried to turn his attention to her. She had always been known for her yearning of Zachary's heart but never had anyone to compete with her until Cameron came along. No one dared to anger Macey in fear of their reputation being destroyed. The thought of a handmaid taking her place as Zachary's bride made her swell with the rage that every woman in Blackthorne county would never wish upon anyone. Whenever the thought came up of the two together unbearable hatred coursed through her veins and she finally knew what she was going to do about had gone to the Goode household alone so that she could talk to Zachary and hopefully tear him apart from Cameron, and perhaps have him to herself.

"Miss McHenry. What do I owe the pleasure?" Zachary said internally sighing. Cameron was no longer working with him, ever, since his mother had found out about their affair. He made no mistake by thinking anyone other than Macey had told her knowing Miss Goode would keep them apart.

"I just wanted to be sure that you have the ring, to make the fact that you have asked for my hand in marriage public" Macey said giving her sweetest smile making Zachary's heart ache with sorrow. An arranged marriage was something he had never thought of before until the very moment Macey was calling it into effect.

"I will not marry you Miss McHenry."

"On the contrary Zachary you must. Do you really think you can marry the handmaid? That anyone will allow you to do so? Who would perform the ceremony? Who would be a witness? I truly do not think you would be able to make it in Blackthorne county with that scuffed up _girl_ as your wife. You need a true lady Zachary. So would you run away with that dirty-?"

"I have had enough Miss McHenry and I do not desire to hear anymore. I will not marry you and I will do whatever it takes for me to be with Cameron. You may not have any idea what true love is Macey but when it settles in your heart it takes over your mind. You will do anything for it, even if it gets you declared insane."

"You are bolder than I am Zachary who would have known? Our marriage will take effect and I do expect a ring. I'll plan the marriage out myself. I will show myself out and start with planning the ceremony. I know you will not let me down Zachary since you are a sensible man" Macey said with a voice so cunning, and immoral it made Zachary cringe. His mind was unable to wrap around the things that Macey had just said but he was sure that he would go speak with Cameron right away. Zachary made his way toward the kitchen where Cameron was without delay.

"Is Cameron here?" he asked his voice so befuddled and vulnerable no one wanted to answer. There was only a moment so full of shuffling and Zachary's heavy breathing. Even though he had not come very far the weight he was carrying around put a burden on every step he had to take. Finally Cameron had come in with a basket holding grains and not a single soul in the room was not staring at the two. She immediately put down the basket on a counter with shaky hands and walked over towards the door only to have him gently grab her hand and make up to her room where they would be able to speak without fear of anyone hearing them. Not even Rebecca nor Elizabeth whom both Zachary and Cameron trusted with almost anything. Almost anything but this.

"What on earth has you so mystified Zachary?"

"Macey, McHenry. We are getting married. Or that is what she tells me. My mother designed it all to take place. I am almost sure of it. Cameron I want you to know I would do anything for you but there is no getting around this. I want the best for you and we both are aware what Macey can do and right now it is _you_ she wants to harm. This isn't even about me it's about getting to you since you are the one that I want."

"Do you want to marry her Zachary?" Cameron asked feelings the sting of the salt in her tears tickling her eyes. She kept the pure sadness in the form of a tear hidden so only she knew how much Zachary's answer would hurt her. Of course he wants to marry Macey. She is beautiful and every man in the county would enjoy her as their wife greatly.

"Of course I do not. If I wanted to marry Macey I would have a long time ago. How do you not know that? You are the one that is stuck in my heart."

"But you are going to marry her am I correct?"

"Sadly I do not think I have a choice."

"Do not do it. No matter what happens to me, I do not care what Macey does, please do not marry that wicked woman. It would pain me to know that I am the one that put you through all of this" Cameron said her eyes full of emotion, sending Zachary into thoughts deeper than the sky is high. Cameron would have begged him, gotten down on her hands and knees; to be sure Zachary did not marry Macey.

"What if I married her but you lived with us? I would still be with you. At night I would be with you, thinking of you, and eternally with you. Then you would be safe and I would be a free man Cameron. I am sure that it could happen. You would be my true wife."

"She loves you Zachery. That would never be. I cannot make you change your mind, or force you to do something you may regret, but I can only hope you will do what is truly right" Cameron said as a single tear fell down her face, glimmering like a star in the night. Macey McHenry may be rewriting the stars by removing one of the brightest. Her plan just may be working.

**A/n: I'm such a dork :P. Hope you liked the chapter! It's a lot happening at once and more dialoge than anything else and I don't like it that much but I need it in here so that you guys can know what's going on. Sorry it just kind of HAPPENED it was crap and this for sure is NOT my favorite chapter but it had to be done. I think we'll **_**finally**_** meet Zach's mom! Woo-hoo! Please review with anything you have to say about the story! The good, the bad, and the helpful! And name ONE thing that you don't like about the story! It can be anything! Since on chapter like 10 I asked you guys and NO ONE said a single bad thing lol. I'm honestly flattered! *Blush* Thanks for reading! :D**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	14. The Stables

**A/n: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 14 of **_**An Improper Affair!**_** I'm your host Ali! Today I will be telling you that you people who review are totally awesome and giving shout-outs to those people! Let's see who we have!**

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie:**** I…well…-_-. Oh dear! If you want to talk about it you know I'm here for you right? Pm me call me review me email me whatever! Alright now let's see haha Macey won't actually kill her (not that I know of yet *rubs hands together evily*) but she will become even MORE bitchy!**

**Angel4eva-15:**** Aww! So sweet thank you!**

**Lax it like u field it:**** I do lots of character ass kicking O.O haha he's not gonna marry her…shhh don't tell anyone I told you that though!**

**MissPradaPrincess:**** Oh how I love your reviews! Lol. I DO THAT WITH THE SENIORS! Only their gone because of senior projects :'( I can't look at sexy Henry or gorgeous Nick anymore hahaha. ANYWAY! Who cares how we got on it we're here now and it's about how guys ;) hahaha**

**KittyKat:**** Updating just for you ;) hahaha**

**Zammierulz:**** :DDDDDDDDDDDDD I have someone who WANTS to be my biggest fan! Omg no way! You're SOOO nice ahhh. I'm guessing you haven't read many stories if I'm your favorite lol thanks a million!**

**GirlWithTheBrokenWings:**** Excellent then! Aww thanks! I'm glad I could keep your hope alive! Lol**

**Put. dat. in. ur. sippiecupsuckit:**** You've made many people happy haha I guess _-_ (ik he's upside down lol) Hahahaha you're the perfect amount of crazy though! Just like me ;)**

**Aly Goode:**** FSBs! (fucking stupid bitches lol) Haha hate Macey love the story! I think that's how I'll get people to start reading it! Mud on the wedding dress I'll so be sure to remember that one hahaha**

**Broken But Not Shattered:**** OMG! You compared me to Shakespeare! Thank you so much! Ahhhh super happy girl now hahaha**

**Nerd. spy. vamps. yudith:**** Ik I think I cried a little when I wrote it :'( no probably not haha**

**GGGirlADDICT:**** I LOVE YOU TOO RANDOM REVIEWER! (Like from Mega Mind lol.) OMG SOMEONE MAY DREAM ABOUT MY STORY! You're so damn nice to me hahaha**

**Cookie-pocky-strawberry-love:**** Ik! Updating feels good hahaha**

**Let's give a hand for them everyone! I tell ya what would we do without those encouraging people that help me get on with my story! They make me so happy! We'll be back after this short disclaimer! Don't go anywhere!**

_**Disclaimer!:**__** Have you ever though someone owned something that they really didn't? Have you ever made people think that you own something that you really didn't? Well here I am introducing the new fact that I-don't-own-these-characters-really-but-Ally-Carter-does-and-I-don't-own-the-plot-but-the-awesome-idea-is-from-**__**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie**__**! Available now! Order by reviewing or sending me PM's because I like to get those and talk to you awesome people! After all it **__**is**__**a limited time offer (it's really not but we're going to say that anyway so you think you have to click the review button ASAP)!**_

**And we're back! Enjoy:**

**Chapter XIV!**

Miss Goode had been sitting the chair next to the one Zachary is often found in. The moment he saw his mother's red hair glowing, fueled with hatred and power. Her eyes were a blue so dark it looked like the night sky only empty and alone, yet still holding an alluring quality.

"I only hope you were not talking to that filthy Cameron" Miss Goode said when she caught site of Zachary walking over to his chair to sit in.

"Miss McHenry told me mother."

"You know, that was your father's chair. He sat in it more than you do. You remind me of him so much Zachary. Did you know that?"

"Why would you do something so horrible to me? To Cameron? Again? I love her mother, just because you know nothing of love does not mean that-"

"You are nothing but a child Zachary you only want what you cannot not have. I have never done a thing to the Morgan child so do not say that I did."

"Do you not remember killing Joshua? Do you not remember the blood that you left behind? I could never be as cold as to leave a man broken and bloody on his bed not even thinking if he had a family. Not thinking that his fiancée would walk through that door to cry a river of salty sorrow. Mother, I will never be so heartless as to-"

"You will _not _speak to me that way Zachary. I am your mother and you will marry Miss McHenry weather it is to your liking or not. I do not want to hear another word about this from your nor do I want to hear anything about your _liking_ towards the Cameron girl" Miss Goode said standing up and hurriedly calling over one of the handmaids to assist her. Zachary could only sit there and run his hands through his hair in a state of confusion and clear frustration.

"Is there anything that you need Mister Goode?" Rebecca asked slightly uncomfortable with this situation but Cameron had insisted that she go and ask him if he was okay. "Cammie-Cameron persisted that I ask you" she finished making Zachary let out small smirk before it faded quickly.

"Miss Rebecca could you please tell her to meet me in the stables? Grant will not be needed though" he said getting up and walking out without waiting for a response. Rebecca only let out an awkward chuckle to herself and walked back to her and Cameron's room to give Cameron the news.

"Cammie Zachary said that he wanted to meet you in the stables" Rebecca said giving Cameron a look that signaled she was most confused.

"Thank you Bex. I will go now" Cameron said but Rebecca would never let her off that easily. All of the staff in the household was aware that Cameron and Zachary would no longer be allowed under any circumstances to work together and the fact that they were meeting in the stables, without being accompanied my Grant, made her wonder.

"Is everything alright Cameron? Are you leaving? Is Mister Goode going to do something?"

"I am not sure if things are alright but I am sure I will be staying at the estate for at least a while longer" Cameron said before letting out a grin to assure Rebecca. She herself was not as sure as of what was to come. Had Zachary decided if he was going to marry Macey or not so quickly? If he had not then why was he meeting her there when Miss Goode had clearly stated that they would no longer be working together? Once she had gotten to the stabled she did not see any sign that someone was there. It was moon was glowing in comparison to the dark night sky. Cameron had become mesmerized by the beauty of the night. So much so that she hadn't noticed Zachary sit next to her and wrap his warm arms around her until he spoke.

"It is so gorgeous."

"I have never seen the sky so clearly in my life" Cameron said whilst placing her head on Zachary's chest. The two only sat in silence, the only noises being the sound of the wind, insects chirping, and their breathing, slow and rhythmic nearly hypnotizing the both of them.

"Let's run away" Zachary said in a voice so quiet and soft you would think someone was there to hear them. The thought had been running through Zachary's head for all but a minute but the moment they were said out loud he knew that he meant them. Zachary good truly wanted to leave and start a life with Cameron. It is not like Cameron did not want bear Zachary's children but she was frightened of what that meant. Would they need new names? Would anyone come after them? Would they be able to make it on their own? What would they do for money? Where would they go? How would they get there?

"We could never" Cameron found herself saying and each word was as painful as the next. All three coming out like a pound of lead. What Macey had brought upon them both shattered her heart and made her have more emotions than ever before. Those three words were worse than losing Joshua. It brought a pain so fierce and strong it was as though nothing could put it out other than Zach's voice, and his warm arms comforting her. As badly as Cameron did not want to admit it, it was true. She loved Zachary with all of her heart and possibly even needed him.

"I am not going to marry Macey. It means a great deal to you Cameron no matter how safe you were I could never execute this proposal my mother has set up for me. Chiefly when you do not want me to. I mean it Cameron I-"

"Maybe you should. Zachary, I know I said you shouldn't at an earlier time but imagine how much you and your family are going to go through if you do not marry Macey. I would hate to see it happen but that would be your reality if you rebuffed the offer Zachary."

"I will not marry Macey. What would happen to us-"

"Zachary. Look what has happened to us already? There is no way we can get ourselves out of this trouble Macey had thrown us into-"

"Cameron listen to me, I love you more than life itself. As long as I am able to be with you whatever Macey does will not matter because I did not truly ask for her hand in marriage. I want you to be my bride" Zachary said holding Cameron's shoulders with such passion and intensity his tight grip did not startle Cameron but it made her relax and hold on to the fact that she would not lose him. His eyes no longer looked in the midst of a storm of rage and sorrow, but as though a wave of love and hope calmly was passing through. Cameron felt herself lean into him has his grasp on her became an intimate embrace. The stable was filled with a calm silence until the entire space was filled with a voice putting both Zachary and Cameron on edge Zachary's gentle hold seem as though it never existed.

"Perhaps we should leave" Cameron said. Their forbidden love was no longer such a secret and both lovers only hoped it would not turn to complete pandemonium after the words Cameron had just said.

**A/n: So who do you think it is? I don't know lol but by the time you read this chapter I will know so…yeah. Leave reviews saying who you think it is! It'll be fun! Whoever gets it right I'll write a one-shot for them! They can tell me the entire plot and Gallagher Girl characters and maybe even create their own characters if they want! Then it'll be totally dedicated to them. Jesus watch all of you get it right lol. Anyway thanks don't forget to GUESS **_**GUESS**__**GUESS **_**and review! Who knows you could get an entire one-shot all for you! Thanks for reading! :D**

**~*Ali-Jandro*~**


	15. Secret

**A/n: Muahahaha! I wasn't very nice leaving you guys out there like that now was I? I know I know you want to just see who it is BUT! You FANTASITC people who reviewed need their credit! So shout-outs to them!**

**Clarinetto14:**** Oh that would have been a good idea…why didn't I read this first lol **

**She-Pirates kick-BUTT:**** A raspberry rhino? Lmao okay then I'll use that one for sure! I'm glad it makes you think of some mystery song :O! Hahahahahahahaha I can't believe I wrote that…wow I'm funny lol jk. Omg…how'd you know? I had to REWRITE the chapter because you guess it was batman…not cool. I am also a secret Clark Kent cross dresser *.* you clever cookie you.**

**Lax it like u field it:**** LAXTITUTE? Okay sorry that was uncalled for. Anyway yeah Zach grows up!**

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie:**** Happy thoughts girlfrand (I can't believe I just said that…). Uhm…Macey's a crazy bitch that's all I'm gonna say ^.^**

**GallagherGirl459:**** I'm SO glad you love it! Oh I'm a lame person who LOVES sappy endings so look forward to it haha. That's a really good idea and I absolutely love it. I'll remember you said that **

**MissPradaPrincess:**** Boo pain in the ass logging in! I saw Henry yesterday! Omg he was amazingly hot and yummy. Nick's sister is gonna be in my class next year! We're gonna be BEST friends ;). GLAD YOU LOVE THE CHAPTER! I…I don't feel like looking back and remembering what I said so…I have no clue what I meant either lol. OMG CREEP ALERT MUCH! In like 4****th**** grade I was at my friends house and we saw a guy walking down the street with his pants pulled down O.O they were legit at his ankles. We yelled at him to pull them up. He didn't even look our way. Crazy guy…crazy guy…my life's pretty good! Finals Monday Tuesday and Wednesday but other than that…lovely! Go good lives haha**

**GGGirlADDICT:**** Hahahaha I'm glad you felt happy! I spend a hell of a lot of time (kinda) on these shout-outs and to know they make at least ONE person happy makes it worthwhile! I'M GLAD MY STORY MADE YOU HAVE THAT TOTALLY EPIC DREAM! Holy cupcakes! Sadly…it's not Liz haha I didn't even THINK about it being her…everyone else did though haha**

**Aly Goode:**** Yay! Cute factor…check **

**Nerd. Spy. Vamps. Yudith:**** Ohhh Miss Goode is a good idea (see what I did there? Lol) I didn't think about her! :O yes RUNNING AWAY! Fancy shit right there**

**Broken But Not Shattered:**** Okay your name makes me want to write a poem. In a non rude or creepy or ignorant way. Anyway NO PROBLEM! Shout-outs are good lets you know I love you hahaha. OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! That means so much to me!**

**GirlWithTheBrokenWings****: YAY FOR ORIGINALITY! Haha I'm kinda winging it though…does it show? :L Oh a Bex…no one guessed Bex haha**

**Put. Dad. In. ur. Suppiecupsuckit:**** YAY! Bestest friends rock! :D _-_ I think he likes that he is upside down as well :P**

**Idea person:**** You are a wise soul young grasshopper. Now become one with the force.**

**Brunette. That. Should. Be. Blonde:**** I'll be waiting for my virtual high five ;). Oh and for you to love me forever lol XD**

**HappyGirl:**** I thank thank thank you! That's so sweet you made me smile :D**

**PercyJacksonFan:**** Omg thanks girly (I only say that because of your gender clarification on your review haha)! Glad you love the story!**

**GallagherGirl530:**** SO GLAD YOU LOVE IT! Oh Macey that's a good person haha**

**Crosscrountrylover:**** Damnit Miss Goode would have been an awesome idea hahaha**

**LOVE YOU PEOPLE SO FREAKIN' MUCH! Now we can just get on with the chapter! :D**

**Chapter XV!**

The timing could not have been any worse for Cameron and Zachary. Just as their words came out into the open air someone had walked into the stables. Neither Cameron nor Zachary turned to see who it was, and the only reason they found out who had caught them was because of the familiar voice.

"Cameron? Mister Goode? Is that you? Are the two of you alright?" Grant called out with a voice so confused and bewildered it made Cameron freeze with guilt. She had never actually told Rebecca what was happening or why she is in the stables. Rebecca knows that Cameron is meeting Zachary there, after all she was the messenger, but the reason why was still a complete mystery to her. Zachary at that moment did the only thing he could think of. He turned around and faced Grant who's eyes were full of curiosity and wonder.

"We are fine Grant thank you" Cameron said still facing the complete other way. Her face had reddened from embarrassment and confusion. There is no way that this moment could be denied.

"Well is there…anything you need Mister Goode?"

"Mister Grant. You can keep a secret I presume."

"Yes sir."

"Would there be a problem if this was one of the secrets you had to keep?"

"Definetally not Mister Goode."

"Then this will be one of those secrets that will not be discussed. Ever. If you are to say a word of this event I will see that there are serious consequences."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you Grant" Cameron said finally turning to face her friend. He looked so torn. Grant was still not sure what was going on but knew better than to ask. There were questions going through his head that could never be answered.

"I cannot tell her Grant. I simply cannot" Cameron said tears threatening to spill over once again. If every tear that Cameron had shed from the moment that she had fallen in love with Zachary there would be a river of salt and sorrow flowing like a moat around the Goode household protecting Zachary and Cameron from the outside world. If only that were possibly, Cameron thought to herself, the idea seeming better and better by the moment.

**A/n: THIS CHAPTER IS CRAP AND I'M SO FUCKING SORRY FOR THAT! I HAVE FINALS STARTING MONDAY AND I'VE HAD ****A LOT**** OF LAME ASS DRAMA! I'LL WORK ON THE STORY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE ***_**A FREAKIN' SAP**_*** SO AGAIN I'M SORRY! I'm not even sure this was worth posting but I did anyway because I don't have anything else to add to the end and maybe it will keep you people reading this horrible crap haha. Anyway PLEASE review with IDEAS! And anything else you wanna say about this story…I need to finish it haha maybe it will be one of the few I finish because of you people. Oh yeah thanks The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie for telling me I need to update haha if she didn't tell me you wouldn't have ANYTHING probably until early August haha. Anywho yeah…I'll shut the hell up now ^.^**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	16. An: The End

**A/n: There is no way I can actually make up for what I've done o.O. Because I'm me I have no idea what any of my stories are about or where they were going so…I'm going to leave them as they are. You guys can have them. I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for following me and supporting me through my stories and I feel terrible doing this after the work that the both of us have put into this story. Thank you to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and in general followed my story. Since it's a new school year and I'll have time writing I'd love it if you'd give me a second chance and leave me a review or PM me any ideas for a new story in which I'll try REALLY hard to finish this time. So…if you don't hate me…we can try this again? Thanks to everyone who's supported me throughout the whole phase one process…let phase two begin! **

**~*Preppy Emo Girl/Ali-Jandro*~**

**Love you all! (3**


	17. Update

Hi. So uhm...not to be totally annoying but I did just put up a new story so if you guys are interested in reading it it's on my page. Through the years (nervous laughter) I know I left like ages ago...but yeah. This story is kinda like Friends Forever. So...yeah. If you wanna go check that out...that's a thing...

AND I'M SO SORRY FOR DITCHING YOU GUYS I STILL REALLY DO LOVE YOU!

Okay...bye. Check it out? :)

Oh and I changed my name...(clearly) I am no longer PreppyEmoGirl but ForeverBornBackwards. So yep...that's something.

I'll leave now.

Bye!

-Ali


	18. AN GUYS

Hello everyone! So after hibernating and all that shit I've decided to come back to fanfiction! I've noticed I've magically gotten some more followers as an author and on this story so I thought I'd just let you know that I am officially here again. I'm thinking of continuing with An Improper Affair because that story really is dear to my heart, but also starting another original story with a Skins or Teen Wolf based society. So if any of you have any ideas or want to yell at me I'll be reading every last message, and to anyone who's here from when this story started again thank you for actual ling sticking around and to those who are new thanks for coming! So yeah, hopefully I'm ready for an all new fanfiction age!

Love you all (I actually do),

Ali


End file.
